Plan: SxS
by Hoshi Uchiha
Summary: Que tus padres estén divorciados no es nada fácil.Tenía una idea.Ella misma volvería a juntar a sus padres,ya fuera por las buenas...o por las malas.¡Por Kami! ¡Sus padres estaban coqueteando en frente de ella! Esperen,eso era bueno.
1. Prólogo

**Plan: SxS**

**Naruto no me pertenece, si no a Kishimoto-sama**

**UA**

* * *

_Siempre era lo mismo el despertar, escucharlos peleándose por ver quién me cuidaría, los dos tenían trabajo, mucho que hacer durante el día, apenas y tenían tiempo de ver si me encontraba bien, mi madre, es una famosa doctora en el hospital más prestigiado de la cuidad de Konoha, mi hogar, mi padre, contaba con todo una empresa que había heredado de su familia. _

_Pero desde que se separaron todo era diferente, ya no nos divertirnos como la familia que somos, vivo con mi madre, en la casa que antes solíamos compartir con mi padre, el…bueno, no se ni donde vive, se la vive viajando por cuestiones de trabajo, pero aún así, son mis padres y los quiero, mucho._

_Quite las sabanas de mi cama, baje de esta, me dirigí hacia en espejo, mi cabello obscuro totalmente alborotado, defecto departe de mi padre, este llegaba hasta arriba de mi cintura._

_Entre a el baño para darme una ducha, mis padres aún seguían "platicando", este no iba a ser uno de mis mejores días, hoy mi padre tenía que llevarme a la escuela, así como cuidarme todo el día mientras mi madre este trabajando, no podía regresar a la casa sola, ya que la escuela se encontraba en el centro de la ciudad, al contrario, mi casa, al norte._

_Salí de ducharme, tomé mi mochila, y me dispuse a bajar a desayunar._

_Bajé las escaleras, intentando no caerme (ya me ha pasado varias veces) Y los vi, mis padres. Mi mamá sentada, y mi papá parado frente a la puerta. Ambos lo más alejados posibles uno del otro. Me pregunto si algún día puedan llevarse bien, si algún día podrán volver a ser un matrimonio feliz._

_Es más, yo Hoshi Uchiha, prometo que lograre que volvamos a ser una familia, y si tengo que unirlos por las malas, que así sea. _

_Sigo bajando, esto de bajar las escaleras el algo pesado… pediré un ascensor. Me ven extrañados, no se, talvez es por la risa maniática o por el aura malvada. _

_Bien, talvez no es el mejor comienzo, pero estoy segura de que esto tendrá el mejor final. Lo llamare: Hoshi: historia de una vida, no, no, no esto es sobre ellos. "La estrella" ¡no! Sigue siendo sobre mí, vamos que puedo pensar en otra cosa que no sea yo. "Niña linda" bien, necesito tiempo para pensarlo, pero es que, soy la más genial, ¿Cómo no quieren que hable sobre mí? Vale, el ego Uchiha existe, mamá tenía toda la razón._

**Fin del capítulo**

* * *

Hola n.n, pues eme equi con otro intento de fic,espero que les aya gustado. Este fue el prólogo.

**Aclaración**: Hoshi, no es Mary Sue,se que pareze que sí, pero no,ya verán en los próximos capítulos.

¿Reviews?


	2. Problemas

**

* * *

**

Ni Naruto, ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son de Kishimoto-sama.

**_PLAN SxS_**

Capítulo 2: Problemas y más problemas.

* * *

—¿En verdad crees que va a funcionar?

—Tiene que Taro, tiene que

—¿Y si no funciona?

—Moriré a manos de mis padres…

—Te comprendo

Estaban en la clase de matemáticas (la peor materia de ambos), platicando seriamente el plan que Hoshi llevaría a cabo. Taro, su mejor amigo desde la infancia, de cabello azulado que no acostumbraba peinar, y unos hermosos orbes azules.

Acostumbraban sentarse en la parte trasera del salón, para poder hablar sobre sus asuntos sin que nadie los distrajera.

­—Señorita Uchiha, podría pasar a resolver el problema ­­— al escuchar la voz de su maestro, Asuma Sarutobi, la chica se paró, sin saber exactamente que era lo que se suponía iba a resolver.

Caminó lo más lentamente que le era posible, tratando de ver los apuntes del pizarrón, pero eso no le servía de mucho. Esperen, esas eran ¿letras? ¿En matemáticas? No, no se había equivocado de clase, pero entonces ¿Qué diablos?

—Por favor — el profesor le entregó el marcador.

—_Vamos puedo hacer esto, mn ¿? _— pensaba, intentando leerle el pensamiento a cualquiera de la clase, al parecer ellos si habían puesto atención.

—Señorita — le repetía el profesor.

—No lo sé — decía harta, con un tonó que desafiaba a cualquiera a hacerla enojar nuevamente.

—No me responda así, mañana quiero ver a sus padres, ahora pase a sentarse ­—

La Uchiha gruño, pero al parecer nadie lo noto. Bien, hoy no era su día.

La clase siguió de lo más tranquila, bien al menos para todos los demás. Cuando dieron el timbre todos salieron lo más rápido posible. La señal de que las clases habían acabado era la más esperada por la mayoría de los alumnos, casi siempre desde que salían de casa.

—¡No puedo creer que me haya echo eso! — se desquitaba con Taro, quien sólo la veía un poco asustado. Aunque también estaba preocupado por ella, era la tercera vez que llamaban a sus padres en tres semanas.

—Aja — Con el tiempo había aprendido a ignorarla.

—¿Quién se cree?

—Aja

­—El muy estúpido

—Aja

—Pero algún día me las va a pagar.

—Hoshi, que piensas hacer con tus padres — dijo en un intento de callar a su amiga.

La chica sonrió inconscientemente. Sus padres, talvez por fin podría verlos juntos de nuevo. Una pareja de lo más tierna y amorosa. No, sus padres nunca fueron así, pero talvez ahora podrían serlo.

—Taro, ¿Cuándo es la obra?

La sonrisa del chico se borro inmediatamente. La obra que hacía cada año la escuela, para celebrar la entrada de los nuevos alumnos. Si el año pasado fue genial ver a los chicos de segundo y tercero humillarse para hacerlo reír, pero este año el estaba en segundo.

Y le había tocado el peor papel de todos.

Un árbol.

¡Un simple árbol!

¡Para él! El segundo hijo de Hinata y Naruto Uzumaki, ¡iba a ser un árbol!

—¡No, un árbol no, porque a mi! — decía lamentándose. Todos los que estaban alrededor de él lo miraron. ­—ejem es en dos semanas Hoshi-chan — decía tranquilizándose.

—Gracias Taro — ella ya estaba acostumbrada a los cambios tan repentinos del Uzumaki.

—¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—Ese día empezara mi plan

­—¿No deberías irte adelantando un poco?

—Si, y lo haré solo que ese día será la culminación de la primera fase.

—No entiendo, pero cuenta conmigo

La Uchiha le sonrió tiernamente y siguieron caminando hacía la puerta de salida. Hoy era un día extraño, uno de los pocos cuando entraban a todas las clases.

Cerro un momento sus parpados, tratando de olvidar que tenía muchos pendientes, una junta de su maestro con sus padres, la tarea atrasada de dos semanas, explicarle a su madre por que no llegó a la escuela ayer, y si eso era poco, tenía que reunir a sus padres.

Ser ella era demasiado complejo.

Sintió como alguien la empujaba, no pudo controlarse y calló al suelo.

¿Quién era el tonto que se había atrevido a tocarla? Cuando pudo levantarse pudo verlo. Aquel estúpido Hyuga acompañado de sus amigos, y claro su inseparable novia. Se creía demasiado por ser popular, pero ella siempre se preguntaba por que lo era, su pelo castaño sedoso, sus ojos perla y su figura de modelo no eran para nada atractivos. Lo único que la hacía sentirse bien era que estaba en tercero, y el año siguiente no estaría más en la escuela.

—¿Estás bien _Hoshi-chan_? — dijo con un notable sarcasmo. Hoshi no pudo más, se dirigió con paso firme hacía el y lo golpeo, exactamente en la cara.

—¿Qué? ¿No me digas que tu cara es tan importante? —

Antes de que alguien pudiera decir o hacer algo, ella salió corriendo, lo más rápido que podía. Unos cuantos metros después una mano la detuvo, tomándola por los hombros.

—¡Hola prefecto Genma! — saludo inocentemente, sabiendo lo que le esperaba.

00-00

—Fue tu culpa, Hyuga

Ambos estaban en la puerta de dirección, esperando a que sus padres llegaran para que algún profesor hablara con ellos sobre la conducta que habían tenido.

—Ryu-kun no deberías haber peleado ­— le decía su novia. Una chica de pelo negro, al igual que sus ojos. Era de segundo año. Si Hoshi no se equivocaba, aquella chica se llamaba Aiori, y era hija de uno de los amigos de los padres del Hyuga. Del estúpido Hyuga.

—Ya cállate — al parecer Ryu no era demasiado amigable, ni con las personas que el "quería"

Hoshi vio a su lado, se encontraba Taro, que al parecer no se iría de su lado, talvez era la gran amistad que habían forzado por tantos años, o que su padre los llevaría a ambos a la casa.

Unos minutos después llegó una castaña, suponía que era la madre del estúpido. Pero ella se veía muy diferente, ella si parecía una persona amigable. Tenía unos bonitos ojos chocolate. En el momento que vio al chico, su cara cambio totalmente.

—Ten Ten-san — escuchó como el director llamaba a aquella persona, inmediatamente entró a la dirección, no sin antes mirar amenazante a su hijo.

Unos segundo después una chica que se parecía demasiado a Ryu, entró corriendo, tropezando con un borde en el piso.

—Aiori, ¿puedes ayudarme? — decía entre risas, al parecer hacer el ridículo le causaba gracia. Hoshi se sintió feliz, ¡existía alguien más rara que ella!

La que acababa de llegar era de tercero, al igual que el Hyuga. Tal vez eran familia.

­­—Claro Usagi — le decía mientras caminaba hacía ella, totalmente acostumbrada.

Hoshi estaba apunto de empezar a reír como desquiciada, pero la imagen de su padre subiendo las escaleras, corrigió todo lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento.

—Sasuke-san — llamó el director lo más pronto posible al recién llegado.

**Fin del capítulo**

* * *

Lo se, esto no es lo que nadie esperaba, ni un poco de Sasu-Saku, pero en fin, eso fue lo que quedo, debía plantear un poco la situación, para que sepan el porque sucederan muchas de las cosas que se veran en los próximos capítulos, espero que no les haya incomodado mucho.

Por otro lado, gracias por los reviews, y les prometo no defraudarlas (os) en proximos capítulos, en el segundo es donde se empezara a desarrollar el plan. Espero actualizar lo más pronto posible, pero tengan en cuenta que en la mayoría de los fics, Usagi me ayúda (obviamente la ultima parte no la leyo n.n) y ahora que entro a la escuela no tiene demasiado tiempo para mi T.T, naa me quiere mucho (o al menos eso aparenta ¬¬)

_**Sakurass** espero que la conti te haya gustado, gracias por ser el primer review** Karoru01** aquí esta la conti, espero que te haya gustado, gracias por tu review **tema.chan.90 **he, no me había fijado que le había puesto eso, gracias por el dato n.n, y por lo de el review, no es nada, un pequeño review para una gran historia **Yume no Kaze** si Hoshi no la tendra nada facíl, y menos cuando sepa la razón por la que se separaron (eso ya es spoiler) pero bueno, gracias por tu review **SakuStar **pHo tendrá que hacer demasiadas cosas, demasiadas, gracias por tu review **Sakisaysakura23 **gracias por tu review, en serio, muchas gracias. No entiendo por que te lo recomendaron (¿?) pero en verdad, muchas gracias._

Spoiler; próximo capítulo:

_No entiendo porque no le importó que me peleara. Veo a la mamá del estúpido regañandolo, pero a él no le importo. Pero mi plan empezara en este momento, tiene que ir con mamá a decirle lo que pasó hoy, ese sera mi momento para actuar._

—_**Hoshi, Ryu y su familia vendrán a cenar hoy en la noche** _— _bien, esto será más dificil..._

* * *


	3. ¡¿Por qué justo ahora!

**

* * *

**

Ni Naruto, ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son de Kishimoto-sama.

_**PLAN SxS**_

Capítulo 2: ¡¿Por qué justo ahora?!

* * *

—_Sasuke-san — llamó el director lo más pronto posible al recién llegado._

La Uchiha suspiro, sabía que no le iba a ir nada bien esta vez, al igual que las anteriores.

Estuvieron platicando durante un buen rato, sobre la buena conducta y no se que más, veía como a Ryu lo regañaba su madre, pero este ni caso le hacia. Mientras a su padre parecía no darle importancia al acto de su hija.

-_No entiendo porque no le importó que me peleara. Veo a la mamá del estúpido regañándolo, pero a él no le importo. Pero mi plan empezara en este momento, tiene que ir con mamá a decirle lo que pasó hoy, ese será mi momento para actuar._-pensó la oji-jede viendo como su padre solo asentía con la cabeza a cada cosa que decía el profesor.

-Entiendo – se le logró escuchar algo más, al parecer la plática había terminado.

-pueden retirarse, gracias por haber venido – terminó el maestro dando el pase a los que se encontraban dentro de la dirección.

-no quiero que esto vuelva a suceder – volvió a decir la madre del estúpido. El chico solo la ignoro, como la había echo durante los pasados 15 minutos.

—¡Sasuke-san!_— _gritaba una voz chillona desde atrás. Cuando ambos voltearon vieron a la madre del Hyuga, jalándo al chico hacía ellos. _—_Ryu-chan tiene algo que decir. _— _Cuando dijo esto, empujo al mencionado hacía el frente.

Ryu cerró los ojos, talvez esperando que sólo fuera una pesadilla. La chica sonrió, por fin había logrado hacer molestar al chico. Si, su vida había cobrado sentido el día de hoy.

­_—_A mi mamá le gustaría _—_ recapacitó al ver la mirada amenazante de su madre. _—_ Me gustaría que vinieran a cenar a mi casa.

Hoshi se quedo helada. Eso si no lo esperaba, pero su padre iba a decir que no, así que no era un problema.

­_—_Gracias por la invitación, los llamaremos luego

Bien, todo estaba bien, ¿cierto? Había que sacarle algo bueno al asunto, pero ¿en verdad había algo bueno? No, este día había sido un completo desastre.

La familia Hyuga se fue en un auto color azul marino, ya habían llegado por Aiori, su madre, para especificar. Sasuke y Hoshi subieron a la camioneta de este, era de un color rojo pálido, al entrar todo permanecía en silencio, nadie cruzaba palabra, al parecer no había sido tan importante.

-le dirás a tu madre – le mencionó Sasuke, mirando frente a el, mientras trataba salir del estacionamiento de la escuela.

-¡¿Por qué?! – la chica sabía que haciendo que su padre se enojara su plan resultaría.

-le dirás a tu madre lo que ocurrió – volvió a repetir, pero ahora con su voz más fría y amenazadora, definitivamente esto debía de funcionar.

En el camino el silencio abundaba el automóvil, el llegar se encontraba una gran empresa frente a ellos, la empresa de su padre, había tenido que salir del trabajo para ir y ver lo que su hija había echo ahora. El peli-negro bajó de la camioneta, seguido por su hija, quien tomó su mochila y corrió detrás de su padre.

Entraron al edificio, llegando a la recepción, donde tomaron el ascensor hasta el 6 piso de la planta. El Uchiha entró a su oficina, esta era amplia, contaba con un escritorio lo suficientemente grande como para tener bastantes documentos dentro de los cajones de este, una gran silla de ruedas, donde detrás de ella se podía observar cuidadosamente la cuidad de Konoha, a ella le encantaba sentarse en esa silla, la vista era impresionante, pero desde que había entrado a secundaria era un poco…infantil para su edad.

Sasuke dejó un portafolio en el escritorio mientras tomaba unos cuantos papeles de este, la joven dejó su mochila en un pequeño rincón de el cuarto.

-en un momento regreso – se le escuchó susurrar a el Uchiha.

La estudiante no desaprovecho el momento de estar a solas con la silla, se sentó en ella, luego perdió el control y comenzó a dar vueltas en esta, era un buen momento, ¿Cómo desperdiciarlo?, si podía ser el mejor momento de este día. Paro en saco al escuchar que la puerta se habría, quedo frente a la ventana, pudiendo no dejar ver absolutamente nada de su cuerpo.

-Sasuke san…- se escuchó una voz femenina que se encontraba dentro del cuarto.

La Uchiha no sabía que hacer, si se volteaba la verían sentada en la silla de su padre, pero si no la hacía…de todos modos se enterarían.

-jeje – río tontamente mientras se volteaba – Hola – saludo con su muñeca.

La mujer levantó una ceja, este traía consigo un traje formal, una falta gris al igual que el saco, su cabello era rojizo, con unos orbes color miel.

-y… ¿tu eres? – dijo la mujer señalando a Hoshi, todos los empleados conocían a la hija del jefe, pero al parecer ella era nueva aquí.

-he, Uchiha Hoshi –le dijo con una gran sonrisa, mientras se paraba de la silla, al parecer a la chica no la gusto oír lo que escuchó – y ¿Cómo te llamas? – trato de disimular su nerviosismo.

-entonces, ¿eres hija de Sasuke san…? – pregunto ingenua, ¡¿Qué no escuchó bien su apellido?!

-si… - contestó la estudiante.

No le gusto para nada la cara que puso la mujer, al parecer no sabía de la existencia de Hoshi.

-no sabía que Sasuke san tuviera una hija – dijo dudosa.

-si, si ¿y tu quién eres? – volvió a pregunta Hoshi.

-mi nombre es Yumi Nakahima – dijo, nuevamente, dudosa.

-he si, pues…yo me voy – dijo mientras salía de la oficina y dejaba a la mujer confundida.

Ya afuera se reprochaba de haberse subido a esa silla, no debió hacerlo, ahora tendría problemas con su padre si es que esa mujer le mencionaba algo de lo que había visto. Siguió caminando, después de unos minutos le gruñó una de sus tripas, tenía hambre, a unos cuantos metros de ahí se encontraba unas máquinas de dulces, era lo mínimo que podía comer hasta llegar a casa.

Buscó en su bolsillo unas cuantas monedas, comenzaba a desesperarla, no encontraba las monedas que había tenido guardadas, ¡por fin!, después de un rato logró encontrarlas, las colocó en el despachador, marcando el número de unas golosinas, espero un rato, no salían, ¡esto era el colmo!, ya se había desesperado, tomo fuerza en su pierna derecha, y golpeo a la máquina. Había sido un error, su pierna se había lastimado, no aguantó el dolor y tomando la pierna lastimada con su mano izquierda perdió el equilibrio cayendo por las escaleras que se encontraban detrás de ella.

Rodó unos cuantos escalones, alcanzó a visualizar unas barras para sostenerse, estiró su mano izquierda tratando de tomar una de ellas, esta lo logró, pero se resbalo a unos cuantos segundos de sostenerse, estaba perdida, pero…algo la alcanzó a parar.

Un joven la sostenía por los hombros, su cabello era castaño claro, con unos ojos hermosos entre azules y verdes.

-¿Te encuentras bien? – le preguntó volviéndola a parar.

-he, si claro gracias – contestó un poco sonrojada, el joven era muy apuesto.

-que bien, deberías de tener más cuidado al bajar las escaleras – dijo el chico mientras ponía su mano derecha en su nuca, dedicándole una sonrosa a la Uchiha.

-si, supongo que si – dijo mientras extendía su mano derecha – Uchiha Hoshi – se presentó.

-Sabaku´no Sekai – se presentó el joven – pariente del jefe ¿he? – pregunto el Sabaku´no.

-Hija – contestó con una gran sonrisa – la verdad nunca de había visto por aquí – le dijo bajando la mirada y moviendo uno de sus pies, en forma de nerviosismo.

-no, acabo de llegar de la cuidad de Suna, con mi familia, causas de negocios – dijo.

-Ho, entonces bienvenido – dijo con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

- gracias – respondió – y… ¿Dónde estabas? – preguntó

-tratando de comer algo _"estúpida máquina, me las va a pagar" _– contestó.

-¿vamos?- le preguntó mientras comenzaba a subir las escaleras.

-claro – contestó siguiéndolo.

Los dos subieron las escaleras, hasta llegar al piso donde se encontraba anteriormente la Uchiha.

Al llegar Hoshi se dirigió hacia las máquinas de dulces, viéndola detalladamente, esa cosa había echo que le pasara todo esto, el chico la miró un poco extrañado de su actitud.

-¿quieres algo? – le preguntó.

-hemm… si – le respondió.

De inmediato el joven tomo una moneda de su bolsilla insertándola en la máquina, pero este, al contrario de donde la había colocado la Uchiha, la puso en otra entrada, la correcta.

-_¡Kya! ¡Entonces por eso no salía! – _pensó.

-ten – le dijo dándole un tipo de dulces.

-arigato – le contestó.

Los dos caminaron esta llegar a las oficinas, ahí el Sabaku´no se despidió de la Uchiha, diciéndole que esperaba que pronto se volvieran a ver.

Le había agradado aquel muchacho, ella también ansiaba volverse a ver con el chico.

Caminó hacia donde se encontraban unas cuantas secretarias reunidas, al parecer estaban en el "chisme", a ella le gustaba. Se acerco, ya ahí se sentó en una silla, acercándose cada vez más donde se encontraban, abriendo su dulce, disimulando su acercamiento.

-no puede creer que alguien como Yumi terminará en esa posición tan importante – comentó una de ellas.

-lo se, eso de estar con el jefe – suspiro otra.

No había oído mal, acababan de mencionar que su padre tenía una relación con aquella chica que acababa de conocer, no, esto no podía estar sucediendo, ¡¿Por qué justo ahora que comenzaba su plan?! No, esto no podía estar pasando, debía de impedirlo, pero ¿Cómo?, no tenía idea de cómo hacerlo.

Sus piernas comenzaron andar, hasta llegar a la oficina de su padre, abrió la puerta lo más fuerte que pudo, estaba furiosa, al entrar pudo verla, ahí, sentada frente a su padre, como si nada, esta si que se la iba a pagar caro.

-¡tú! – dijo, no sabía que iba a hacer, atacó con lo que pudo, aquel dulce que el chico le había regalado, perfecto, lo lanzó hacia la cara de esta, dio en el blanco, una sonrisa maléfica apareció en el rostro de la joven, sabía que esto no era lo suficiente, pero al menos era el principio.

0000

En otro lado no muy lejos de ahí, se encontraba cierto Uzumaki, sentado en una de las bancas cerca del parque, observando las nubes.

—_Creo que se han olvidado de mí, por tercera vez en una semana_

Suspiro, talvez podría pedirle a su papá que fuera por él.

No, ambos podrían perderse regreso a casa.

* * *

¡Hola!

Si he regresado, decirles que son las actualizaciones más rápidas que he echo en mucho tiempo, sus reviews me animan.

_**Yume no Kaze: **Hoshi no es mala para las matematicas, no mas que se hace XD, veremos como se las arregla con esto, si tiene mucho que hacer, esperemos (por su bien ¬¬) que lo logre. **Karuro01:**que bueno que te ha gustado, es el fin del fic x.x lo de humor no se me da muy bien, (de echo no se me da) pero se hace lo que se puede (además de que le copeo las ideas a mi nee-chan XD) **NEHEZ-UCHIHA **Gracias por tu review, pero onegai no dejes dos por capitulo, esta prohibido en ff(.)net **tema.chan.90 **la cara de Sasuke no cambia, (du aburrido XD) pero cambiara, de eso Hoshi se encargara (he hasta rimo n.n) espero que la conti te haya gustado, gracias por tu review **Esme-chan TS-DN: **Muchas gracias, en verdad, gracias n.n nadie quiere que Hoshi muera (al menos hasta que junte a Sasuke y Sakura x.x) pero no creo que sean capaz de matarla, los culparian de homicidio y aún tienen muchas cosas que hacer (comer helado de vainilla - , no espera eso es mio XD). Gracias por tu review, en verdad me gusto mucho._

**¡Gracias por sus reviews! Espero nunca decepcionarlos.**

**

* * *

**

Atto:

_**Hoshi Uchiha  
**Una OC para nada Sue x.x_

P.d. _Se prohibe enviar cartas amenazantes a Yumi, y por favor en el siguiente capitulo evitar traer objetos punzantes._

**

* * *

**

Spoiler: Próximo capítulo

_-Y cuentame Yumi, ¿desde cuando sales con mi padre?_

**-**_No creo que esa pregunta sea prudente -_

_-Callate tonto -_

_Bien, nota mental, una cena con tu peor enemigo y su familia, la nueva novia de tu padre, y una madre que esta apunto de matarte no es sano, y afectara mi estado mental. Pero creo que todavía hay una pequeña solución..._

_-¡Guerra de comida!_


	4. Problemas familiares

**Naruto no me pertenece, es de Kishimoto-sama.**

Capítulo cuatro**: Problemas familiares**

* * *

—Sabes que ese comportamiento fue inadecuado

— _¿Saben? Hace dos horas deje de escuchar lo que me decía, sobre la amabilidad, y otras cosas a las que mejor no puse atención. ¿Acaso cree que no lo se? Lo que me molesta es que el no me haya dicho nada, ¿Cómo quería que reaccionara?_

—Deberías disculparte

—_En verdad, que cuando quiere hablar, habla. Bien pensemos en algo más importante, como la forma en la que matare a Ryu esta noche, o como me podré salvar de mi mamá cuando le diga que me pelee… _

—Y mañana en la noche lo harás

—_Me pregunto si Kuki podrá ayudarme (Kuki es una de mis mejores amigas, creo que se apellida Nara… o algo así) pero no creo que se atreva a acercarse a la casa, después de que se peleo con mi vecino_

­—Yumi ira a cenar a la casa Hyuga

—_El nombre de mi vecino es Shiroi, lo conozco desde que yo era pequeña (el ya tiene diecisiete años) y es hijo del ex profesor de mis padres._

_Esperen, ¿mi papá acaba de decir que "esa" ira a la casa?_

_¿Lo dijo?_

— ¿¡Qué!?

El Uchiha la miró extrañado, hacía ya diez minutos que le había dejado de hablar.

-¡No! ¡Esa no puede ir! – se exaltó la peli-negra, claro que no, ella no iba a ir a cenar con ella, no lo permitiría, por lo menos eso pensaba…

Sasuke solo cerró la puerta de la oficina, sin hacerle mucho caso a su hija.

Pasaron unas 2 o 3 horas, ahí lo esperaba, cruzada de brazos, no podía ir con ellos, no, no, y más no. Se abrió la puerta, de inmediato identificó a su padre, quién antes de salir de nuevo tomó su portafolio y unos cuantos papeles, para después salir, seguido por Hoshi, quien tomó su mochila y lo siguió. Llegaron a la camioneta, sin cruzar palabras, de nuevo, ¡¿qué nunca se podría arreglar con su padre?! , o los dos tenían un carácter igual, o demasiado distinto.

Llegaron a casa, miró a su hija, estaba molesta, antes de que se bajara el, la joven cerró la puerta del automóvil demasiado fuerte, sabía que no le había gustado la idea de llevar a Yumi con ellos, pero no había encontrado otra, tenía que familiasiarze con su hija, no había de otra, tal vez formarían una relación oficial y sería mejor que ya se conocieran…o por lo menos un poco.

Entraron a la casa, de inmediato Hoshi subió las escaleras dirigiéndose a su cuarto.

-mph – dijo antes de retirase, pero una voz lo detuvo.

-¿Qué le ocurrió? – preguntó una pelirrosa quién acababa de salir de la cocina, mirando hacia donde se había dirigido su hija.

-se molesto – contestó simplemente.

-¿Por qué no dejan de pelearse? – pregunto un poco molesta dirigiéndose en la misma dirección que había tomado su hija.

El Uchiha no contestó, solo se retiro de la casa.

--.—

Cerró con fuerza la puerta de su recamara, ¿Cómo podía ser que su padre halla decidido eso?

Se recostó en su cama, dejando a un lado su mochila, tratando de olvidar todo lo que había sucedido por un momento, lo logró, pero de inmediato vinieron todos sus pendientes a su mente, la cena con la familia Hyuga, la tarea, la escuela, el examen de mañana, Taro…esperen, ¡¿Taro?!, ¡se habían olvidado de Taro!

Se levantó lo más rápido que pudo, tomó su celular marcando a la línea de su amigo, esperaba que se encontrara bien, ¿Cómo se habían podido olvidar de Taro?

-¡contesta! – gritó ya desesperada.

-_¿si? _–se escuchó una voz masculina proveniente del otro lado de la bocina.

-¡Taro! ¿Te encuentras bien? – preguntó un poco preocupada.

-_si, si, no hay problema Hoshi chan _– le contesto.

-¿Dónde estas? ¿Qué haces? –

-_hemm…creo que ha dos o tres cuadras de mi casa _–

-¡¿Cómo que no sabes donde estas?! –

-_pues si…la ciudad es complicada _–

-vamos, ¿dime donde estas? –

_-por los helados _–

-¡Hay muchos helados en la ciudad! –

-_espera Hoshi chan _– _me da uno de vainilla, ¡no! Mejor de chocolate _–

-Taro… ¿estás comiendo helado? –

-_¡claro que no! (lam,lam.lam) _–

-¡solo ve a casa! – le dijo antes de colgar.

-_"este Taro, ¿Cuándo aprenderá?" _–pensaba, mientras soltaba una que otra risa.

-¡Hoshi! – se escuchó una voz, tocaba la puerta de su cuarto.

-pasa…- contestó un poco desanimada.

-¿qué ocurrió? – se acercó lentamente a su hija, esta llegar y sentarse a un lado suyo.

-nada – volvió a contestar fríamente.

-no volveré a preguntar otra vez – le dijo un poco molesta la pelirrosa.

-¡me pelee! ¡Es todo! – le contestó parándose.

-¡¿Cómo que te peleaste?! –

-con una estúpido de tercer grado –

-no debes de hacer eso –

-ya lo escuche como por una hora de parte del profesor-

Sakura suspiro, sabía que en ese colegio eran muy estrictos, había tenido suficiente con el regaño de su profesor.

-pero no estas así solo por eso ¿verdad? – le preguntó, encontró el estado de animo de su hija demasiado bajo.

-mph… ¿ya lo sabias? – le pregunto mirándola a los ojos.

-yo…hace unas semanas – le contestó desviando su mirada.

-¡Por que no me habían dicho nada! – contestó alterada.

-no sabía como lo tomarías – le contestó gentilmente.

-¡mal! ¡Lo tomaría mal! –

-¡Basta! – Llamó la atención de la pelinegra - ¡no tienes derecho a reclamarme nada! – Subió un poco su tono de voz- ahora has la tarea y duerme -

La joven se quedó callada, sabía que esta vez no podría contra su madre, las dos tenían un carácter muy parecido, pero Sakura tenía más años de experiencia.

-mañana iremos a comer con los Hyuga – susurro antes que su madre se retirara.

-irás con tu padre – fue lo último que dijo antes de retirarse.

Definitivamente hoy no era su mejor día, tener una cena con tu enemigo, enterarse que tu padre tiene otra relación que no sea con tu madre, olvidar a Taro, un examen mañana para el cual no había estudiado, lo único bueno que había tenido el día de hoy es haber conocido a aquel chico, Sekai, recordaba bien su nombre.

Sonrió, en verdad esperaba volverse a encontrar con el.

Su sonrisa desapareció en cuanto vio su mochila, tenía que hacer la tarea, la tomó, sacando unos cuantos libros, Física, inglés, Artística, formación Cívica y Ética, Cocina, la última era su peor clase, no sabía cocinar nada, ni siquiera recordaba por que la habían escogido para ese taller. Todas esas tareas tenía pendiente, pero hoy no tenía cabeza para realizarlas, mejor mañana en el receso se las pediría a Taro o a Kuki, pero hoy no, estaba exhausta, este fue un día de lo peor.

Se dirigió al baño para ponerse la piyama, al salir antes de dormir volteo a ver la luna, estaba hermosa, brillaba como nunca, en verdad no había visto una luna llena más hermosa, el cielo sin una estrella, esto hacía que la luna resaltara más en este, se encontraba muy grande, hasta parecía que la habían atraído hacia la tierra, no sabía desde cuando le gustaba tanto la luna, pero era agradable verla por unos segundos de vez en cuando.


	5. Doble reto

**Naruto no me pertenece,es de Kishimoto-sama**

Caítulo cinco: **Doble Reto.**

* * *

-_listo_-pensó al verse en el espejo, estaba totalmente arreglada para irse a al escuela, con su uniforme deportivo, este contaba con una pantalonera azul marina, una poco pegada al cuerpo, y una camiseta blanca, con mangas azules y el nombre de la escuela grababo.Llevaba su cabello negro recogido con una coleta alta.

-¡Hija! ¡Ya llegó Hinata-chan! – escuchó la voz de su madre, por este día la madre de Taro los llevaría a la escuela, ya que su madre estaría muy ocupada durante toda la mañana.

Bajó, y ahí se encontraba Taro y su mamá, se despidió de Sakura, dirigiéndose al auto de Hinata junto con esta y su amigo.

-Taro-chan…vendré po…por uste…des… luego – tartamudeo la peli-azul.

-¡Por supuesto! – contestó el oji-azul con alegría.

Unos segundos después llegaron a la entrada de la secundaria, Taro se despidió de su madre con un beso en la mejilla, mientras este le sonreía.

-Hasta luego Hinata-san – se despidió la oji-jade.

-No…s vemos…Hoshi-chan – contestó.

Salieron del auto juntos, dirigiéndose hacia la entrada.

-y…Hoshi-chan ¿Cómo te fue con tu plan? – pregunto el chico mientras acomodaba su mochila.

-terrible – dijo, tratando de evitar el tema.

-¿Por qué? – pregunto.

-mi padre tiene una "noviecita" – dijo señalando con las manos entre comillas la palabra remarcada.

-_mejor no hubiera preguntado _– pensó el Uzumaki sin contestar el comentario de su amiga.

-¡Hola chicos! – una chica de cabellos rubios se encontraba arriba de los dos, colgada de los hombros de ambos.

-¡Kuki! – gritó el chico el ver a su amiga.

-al parecer ya estas mejor – comentó la Uchiha.

-si…solo fue un resfriado – decía la Nara mientras los tres subían las escaleras hacia el salón de computación.

-¡que bien que te encuentres mejor! – volvió a gritar Taro, pero esta vez ya dentro del salón.

Todos los alumnos se le quedaron viendo.

-¡joven Uzumaki! – llamó la atención la profesora.

-claro – contestó mientras tomaba su postura.

Hoshi y Kuki soltaron una que otra risa.

-¡Uchiha, Nara! – volvió a gritar la maestra, esta vez las dos chicas tomaron la misma postura que Taro y los tres se dirigieron a sus lugares mientras eran la burla de la clase.

La clase pasó rápido, la verdad nunca hacían nada interesante en esa materia, siempre era hacer lo mismo pero con diferentes programas, esta vez iniciaron su día con el programa de tablas, era una y muchas más tablas, totalmente aburrido.

-Es todo por hoy – terminó la maestras cerrando un tipo de libro.

Todos de inmediato se levantaron de sus lugares y la mayoría corrieron hacia la puerta del salón, Hoshi, Kuki y Taro bajaban las escaleras más tranquilos.

-¿Qué clase nos toca? – preguntó Kuki.

-hemm… Cocina – le contestó Taro mientras ojeaba uno de sus cuadernos.

-¡Si! ¡Cocina! – gritó la Nara levantando sus brazos.

-no me gusta cocinar – hizo un puchero el peli-azul.

-pero ¡¿Cómo que no te gusta cocinar?! – pregunto un poco exaltada la rubia, este clase era su favorita.

-te ensucias y aparte ni comes rico – contestó el joven.

-¿no comes rico? – volvió a preguntar.

-no, nunca puede comer – contestó.

-¿Por qué no? – pregunto, nuevamente.

-por que todo se me quema –

A Kuki se le resbaló una gotita estilo anime por su nuca.

-Hoshi-chan… ¿estas bien? – preguntó su amigo, al notar que su compañera no había mencionado nada desde que entraron al salóa de clases.

La chica no contestó, al parecer se encontraba en otro mundo.

-¡Hoshi! – le gritó en le oído la Nara, de inmediato la pelinegra reaccionó de un salto, del impulso recargando su cuerpo en la agarradera de las escaleras, fue demasiada la fuerza que se aplicó y cayó por estas, cayendo encima un par de botes de basura – ¡Lo siento! – dijo rápido mientras se ponía sus manos en sus labios.

-¡Hoshi-chan! – el Uzumaki bajó de inmediato a ayudarle a su amiga al igual que Kuki.

Taro brinco la agarradera de un salto, Kuki bajó rápidamente las escaleras para después dirigirse a su amiga.

-¿estas bien? – pregunto la rubia.

El oji-azul le quitaba algunas bolsas y restos de comida de su compañera.

-esta mejor así, ¡la basura debe ir con la basura! – Aiori bajaba las escaleras con sus amigas, burlándose de la caída de la Uchiha.

-¡Mira Tu! – Kuki estaba apunto de ir y golpearla con el puño, pero Taro la sostuvo agarrándola de su mano izquierda. A la chica se le pudo visualizar un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-Olvídalo Kuki-chan, solo estarías perdiendo tiempo – mencionó el Uzumaki mientras soltaba a su amiga.

-tienes razón – contestó, tratando de levantar levantaba a Hoshi del suelo.

El grupo de Aiori, junto con ella, solo se fue de ahí, sin mencionar nada más.

-¿te encuentras bien? Lo lamento – se disculpó Kuki.

-No hay problema – contestó tomando su mochila y sacudiéndola – me las va a pagar Aiori – susurró, pero desafortunadamente sus amigos los alcanzaron a escuchar.

-¡Vamos! ¡Ya va a comenzar la clase! – gritó Taro tomando, nuevamente, a Kuki de la mano, esta se sonrojo, pero esta vez fue más notable, Hoshi lo alcanzó a notar y sonrió maléficamente.

Al entrar todos ya se encontraban sentados alrededor de la mesa donde se encontraba la maestra de cocina, los chicos tomaron una estatura menor a la verdadera y se dirigieron a sus asientos, tratando de disimular su tardanza ante la profesora.

-bien chicos, este día cocinaremos Korokke, los ingredientes están en la alacena, aquí están los instructivos - dijo la profesora, repartiendo un pequeño pedazo de papel a cada uno de los jóvenes.

-mmm…veamos – susurro Hoshi viendo la lista de ingredientes.

_Ingredientes:_

_1.-Vegetales Picados _

_2. Puré de papa_

_3.-Salsa Béchamel_

_4.-Harina Blanca._

_5.-Huevos_

_6.-Migajas de pan_

_7.-Trozos de calabaza_

_8.-Salsa Tonkatsu_

_Mezcla los vegetales picados con el puré de papa y la salsa Béchamel, empanados con harina blanca, huevos y migajas de pan; freídos hasta que tengan un color chocolate en su parte externa._

_Ya cocido agrega salsa Tonkatsu y trocitos de calabaza._

¿¡Se podía saber que demonios eran esas cosas!?

-_creo que esto será difícil… _-pensó mientras una gotita estilo anime bajaba por su nuca.

-como ven, chicos, la receta esta súper fácil, así que no creo que batallen en lo más mínimo – dijo la profesora con una gran sonrisa sonrisa -¡vamos! ¡Comiencen! –

Todos se pararon de sus asientos y se dirigieron hacia varias cocinetas, tomando en cuenta los ingredientes que deberían tomar.

-bien, comencemos – susurro la Uchiha animándose a si misma.

--.—

-creo que esto no quedo nada bien – dijo Hoshi, ya estaba por finalizar la clase y la profesora estaba revisando los platillos que había echo cada uno de sus alumnos. Enfrente de ella se encontraba su platillo, un poco crudo, los ingredientes de salían de la croqueta, los huevos no se habían cocido bien, ¡Pero que digo! ¡Era un desastre!

-yo no quiero comer eso – dijo con repugnancia Kuki, señalando el platillo de Hoshi, la cual la miró de mala manera.

-Señorita Uchiha, debería de mejorar su sazón – le prepuso la maestra sin ni siquiera comer un poco de este.

Una masa color chocolate saltó a la cara de la peli-negra.

-¡creo que ya se frío! – dijo animando a su amiga Taro, pero a este no le pareció nada entiusasma y lo miró con desagrado, mejor decidió quedarse callado durante los próximos cinco minutos.

-a la otra pídele a un mono que lo haga – comentó Aiori mientras pasaba caminando a un lado de Kuki, Taro y Hoshi. De inmediato los tres la voltearon a ver y Hoshi contestó.

-mejor tú pídele a un cerdo que te maquille – mientras volvía a su lugar.

-¡¿Qué?! – tocaba su rostro de un lado a otro, una de sus amigas le dio a tomar un pequeño espejo de mano, esta al verse se calmó un poco y se retiró de ese lugar.

-bien chicos es todo, nos vemos la próxima clase – se despidió la maestra.

Todo el salón salía de ahí, para dirigirse a la cancha de física, era su siguiente clase, una de las favoritas de Taro y Hoshi, una en la que eran buenos.

-¡Comenzamos con calentamiento! – dijo el profesor mientras se formaba frente a sus alumnos y comenzaba a hacer estiramientos, seguido por los chicos.

-Mañana habrá examen de Biología – mencionó Kuki.

-Lo se – contestó Taro un poco desanimado -¿ya estudiaron?-

-hemm…un poco – dijo Hoshi.

-No – decía la Nara sin dejar de hacer lo ejercicios -¡Auch! – se había torcido el tobillo.

-¿estas bien? – pregunto Taro mientras la sostenía de los brazos.

-Eso creo – contestó, al intentar levantarse volvió a caer, afortunadamente Hoshi la tomó de un brazo para evitar su caída- jeje creo que no –

-¡Profesor! – Taro llamó al entrenado, de inmediato el profesor llegó y ayudo a Kuki a pararse.

-¡Chicos! – Llamó la atención de su clase - ¡Mientras regreso corran alrededor de la cancha! – ordenó.

Taro se fue junto con Kuki y el profesor a la enfermería.

-Oyes Taro – comenzaba a hablar con…¿nadie? - ¿Taro? _Ya se fue con Kuki, ¡Ese Taro! _–pensó mientras ponía una sonrisa maléfica.

Comenzó a dar vueltas por la cancha, una, dos, tres, cuatro, ¡cinco!, el profesor ya había tardado mucho, esperaba que regresara pronto, en primera por que eso diría que no le pasó nada grabe a Kuki, y en segunda, por que no quería dar tantas vueltas.

Sonó la campana del primer receso, todavía seguía dando vueltas junto a sus compañeros, menos por Aiori, quien se encontraba recostada en el suelo, era buena en muchas materias, pero esta le aburria demasiado, comparada con los ejercios que le ponía a hacer su padre, la materia de física no era nada.

Paro en seco, estaba completamente cansada, ya no podía más, se apoyó en sus rodillas tomando un poco de aire, su respiración era un poco agitada. El profesor llegó solo a la cancha y les permitió que se retiraran de ahí.

-Profesor ¿Cómo esta Kuki? – se acercó y pregunto.

-ella esta bien, Taro la va a cuidar el día de hoy, no quiso irse a su casa – le contestó.

-esta bien…-dijo mientras se retiraba hacia la enfermería -_¡¿Y ahora con quien me voy a estar?! _–se regañaba a si misma.

Ya se encontraba en la enfermería, buscaba a Taro y Kuki por todos lados, por fin los encontró en un pequeño sillón, platicando como si nada, mientras reían, se veían muy contentos, al parecer tenían algo más que una amistad, eso hasta ella lo sabía.

Sonrío levemente, prefirió dejarlos pasar un rato bueno, solos, lo necesitaban, esperaba que no fueran tan tontos y no dejaran su relación solo como amigos, hacían una bonita pareja, sería muy bonito para ella que sus dos mejores amigos fueran novios, pero ese era otro paso, otro paso que ella tendría que dar por ellos, si no se atrevían a confesárselo uno al otro, ella si.

Esto va a ser un doble reto.

Pero aún había un pequeño problema... tendría que pensar los nombres de ambos.

* * *

¡Hola!

Gacias a **Tema.chan.90** por su review n.n

Espero que les alla gustado el capi,si se fijan lo hice un poquito más largo xD


	6. Cena

_** La cena**_

_**N****aruto no me pertenece, si no a Kishimoro-sama**_

Ya era hora de que se comenzara a alistar, esta noche iría a cenar a la casa de Ryu, no era que le agradara mucho, pero su padre ya se había comprometido a ir.

Sacó dos prendas de vestir, tres, cuatro, cinco, ¡No sabía que ponerse! ¡¿Por qué estaba tan nerviosa?!

Al final se decidió por un short de mezclilla, más o menos hasta el muslo, una blusa lila de manga larga, pero esta se partía en los hombros, y unos tenis blancos con líneas lilas.

Su cabello lo dejo suelto, con un pequeño fleco hacia la derecha.

-hija – su madre había entrado a su recamara.

-¡mamá! ¡¿Que no te he dicho que toques antes de entrar?! – le reclamó.

-Lo lamento – le contestó – pero ya tienes que bajar, tu padre y Yumi ya han llegado– terminó mientras cerraba la puerta.

-_¿¡Por qué tenía que ir ella!? _– Se preguntaba, no se imaginaba estar en un mismo lugar con sus dos peores enemigos.

Se resignó a bajar, al llegar vio a su madre que estaba sentada en la sala junto a Sasuke y "ella", Yumi traía un traje muy lindo, odiaba admitirlo, pero lo era, este contaba con una sola pieza, un vestido rojo, para ser exactos, mientras su padre, traía consigo un traje formal, siempre se había preguntado, ¿Qué no tiene otra ropa?

-Buenas noches – saludo mientras se dirigía hacia la salida.

-mph – El Uchiha la siguió al igual que Yumi.

-Hasta luego – se despidió Sakura – _Espero que todo salga bien _–los nervios la comían, la verdad no sabía como reaccionaría su única hija al estar con Yumi, al parecer a ella no le agradaba para nada que su padre tuviera otra pareja, auque…para ella no era de su completo agrado.

--.—

Ya se encontraban frente de la puerta de la mansión Hyuga, la casa era muy linda, era grande, contaba con dos pisos, color blanco.

Yumi tocó el timbre, este tenía un sonido que deba miedo, pero después de unos instantes, sonaba una canción totalmente contraria, esta, parecía una canción… ¿infantil?

Unos segundos después apareció una chica, ojos perlados, cabello oscuro, tenía puesto un vestido verde con detalles morados, definitivamente ella era la hermana loca de Ryu, no lo conocía muy bien, solo sabía que ella y su hermano son gemelos.

La Hyuga de inmediato al ver a sus invitados les dio un abrazo, a pesar de no conocer a dos de ellos.

-¡Bienvenidos! ¡Pasen! – les dio el pase hacia su hogar, las tres personas entraron, la mansión por dentro también era muy hermosa, al perecer el piso de abajo estaba completamente cubierto por dos colores, negro y blanco. Al entrar se encontraba la sala de estar, por detrás las escaleras que dirigían al segundo piso, y por último tres puertas, dos hacia la derecha y una hacia la izquierda.

-_A pasar de ser un idiota, tiene una linda casa _–pensó Hoshi viendo cada uno de los rincones, no se imaginaba que así fuera la casa de su "amigo", ¡¿Pero como no iba a ser así?¡, el era un heredero de la familia Hyuga, una de las más prestigiadas de la cuidad.

Al entrar por la puerta visualizaron un gran comedor, contaba con ocho asientos, muy lindo, de los mismos colores ya mencionados.

-Adelante, por favor, siéntense – la madre de Ryu ya se encontraba ahí presente, tenía un vestido, no muy escotado, color morado con líneas blancas alrededor. ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Hoy era el día de "todos de morado"?!

Tomaron asiento, Sasuke y Yumi se sentaron en una de las filas de cuatro, mientras que Usagi y Hoshi en la otra, entra las dos habían dejado un asiento.

-Usagi-san, y… ¿quién se sentará ahí? – preguntó la peli-negra, señalando la silla a un lado de ella.

-Mi hermano – contestó con una gran sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Hoshi tomó sus manos y las dirigió hacia su rostro, tapándolo casi por completo.

-_¿Por qué él"? _–se reprochaba, definitivamente hoy sería uno de sus peores día de su vida.

La señora Hyuga salía de la habitación, dirigiéndose hacia las escaleras sin subir.

-¡Neji! ¡Ryu! – les llamó con una voz tan, pero tan, chillona.

Haciendo que Hoshi y Usagi taparan sus oídos, tratando de evitar aquel sonido tan extremoso.

-No te preocupes, mi mamá es así – le dijo entre risas la Hyuga a la Uchiha -_¿¡Por qué tenía que sacar la voz de mi madre!? _– se preguntaba a si misma.

-claro – le contestó un poco dudosa.

Después de unos minutos bajaron Neji y Ryu.

-Buenas noches – saludo Ryu con una voz tan seca, como estaba emocionado.

-¡Buenas noches hermanito! – Usagi fue le única que devolvió el saludo, su voz se quedo haciendo eco por todo la habitación, por lo cual, todos los presentes, le miraban un poco… ¿extraño? Si, extraño, era extraña.

Comenzó la cena, todo se encontraba en completo e incomodo silencio, nadie cruzaba palabras, se sentía un ambiente un poco pesado, algunos ni siquiera se miraban, al parecer solo se concentraban en comer, no era raro, ya que a eso venían ¿Cierto?

Volteaba de un lado a otro, esperando que alguien comentara algo, pero no, nadie habría la boca solo para comer, no había otra opción, ella tendría que comenzar un plática, pero, ¿de qué?

-y cuéntame Yumi, ¿desde cuándo sales con mi padre? – se atrevió a preguntar, era un tema del cual le interesaría hablar, saber más de la relación entre "esa" y su padre sería tener más información, tal vez eso le podría ayudar a completar su plan.

Yumi se sorprendió bastante con la pregunta de Hoshi, eso era un tema familiar, ¿por qué lo tenían que platicar justo en medio de la cena?

-no creo que esa pregunta sea prudente – mencionó Ryu tratando de evitar el tema.

-cállate tonto – le contestó secamente, esperando, aún, la respuesta de la peli-roja.

-emm…yo…-si que era una pregunta difícil, en especial en la situación en que se encontraba.

-Hoshi, eso lo hablaremos en casa – le decía su padre, haciendo que Yumi se tranquilizara un poco.

-hmp, por supuesto – bajo un poco la cabeza, siguiendo el movimiento de su cuchara de un extremo del plato a otro, ahora resulta que su padre también se había enojado con ella.

Intento de sacar información: fallido.

Pasó más de media hora asiendo lo mismo, siguiendo cuidadosamente su cuchara, sin que su mirada volteara hacia otro lado, concentrándose solamente en girar el cubierto, mientras no les daba nada de importancia a las personas con las que se encontraba.

Pensaba en acaso… ¿Ya no le importaba a su padre?, no, ¿cómo podía pensar eso?, el era su padre, la amaba, pero, ¿podría amar más a Yumi que a ella?, no estaba segura, pero sentía una gran rabia hacia "ella", podría ser que… ¿la hayan remplazado?

Remplazado

Remplazado

Remplazado

Esa palabra retumbaba una y otra vez un su cabeza, ¿podía ser?, ahora no podía pensar en eso, su furia hacia Yumi le borraba todo de la cabeza, solo pensaba en Venganza.

Venganza

Venganza

Venganza

Otra palabra había inundado su mente. Solo tenía que esperar el momento adecuado para actuar.

-Estuvo muy rica la comida, muchas gracias Ten Ten-san – le agradecía Yumi con una gran sonrisa.

-No hay de que – la castaña le devolvió el cumplido.

-Que bien que te gustó la cena – le dijo con una sonrisa, inesperadamente, Hoshi, se veía… ¿amable?

Todos se sorprendieron al ver la reacción de la Uchiha, en verdad, esperaban antes que un cerdo volara a que Hoshi fuera amable con Yumi.

-Si quieres te regalo la mía – le dijo con ironía, mientras tomaba su plato y lo dirigía hacia Yumi, de un momento a otro el platillo se había derramado por toda el lindo vestido de la peli-roja – ¡UPS! Lo lamento, se me resbaló – dijo entre risas irónicas.

Era demasiado perfecto.

* * *

_**¡Hola! **_

_Pues aquí les dejo el capi seis, espero que le haya agradado, se que quedo corto, pero a la próxima será más largo n.n_

_**natsumyblack **_Gracias por tu review n.n, me alegro que te guste el fic, a si, en el próximo capi va a haber un poquito de SasuSaku, espero que sigas leyendo mi fic .

**_07sakurita-Chan. _**Gracias por tu review n.n,y pues si, ya viene el SasuSaku n/n.

**_tema.chan.90 _**Gracias por tu review, que bueno que te gusto el capi, espero también que este sea de tu agrado n.n, poco a poco iré explicando cada vez más la situación aquí, también que bien que te gusto la pereja de Kuki y Taro, desde el principio se me hicieron muy linda y rómantica pareja

_Gracias a Tods por sus reviews, la verdad es que si me animan a continuar con al fic, también les agradesco su paciencia por esperar que salga el SasuSaku, creeanme que yo también quiero que salga, pero no me gusta llevar las cosas apresuradas y es mejor explicar como esta la situación primero, pero les prometo que va a haber capitulos COMPLETOS que sean SasuSaku, por ahora me voy a ir tranquila explicando la situación de cada familia n.n_

¿Reviews?

* * *


	7. Nuevos sentimientos y emociones

**Nuevos sentimientos**

**_Naruto no me pertenece,si no a Kishimoto-sama_**

**_

* * *

_**

No sabía por que toda la escuela tenía que estar siempre en todos los partidos de fútbol.

-¡Vamos equipo! ¡Dragones! ¡Dragones! ¡A ganar! – las porristas ya le habían reventado los oídos de tanto gritar. ¿Qué no podían haberse sentado en una grada más alejada?

-Veamos Hoshi, ¿Quién ganará? ¿Los tragones o los osos? – preguntó Kuki, comiendo, más bien, devorando, papas junto con el Uzumaki.

-obvio que nosotros, dragones, cuatro a cero – contestó de mala gana.

-¡Claro que no! ¡Sólo mira al número ocho! – dijo la castaña señalando a un joven, más o menos de su edad, jugando en medio de la cancha, cabello rojizo y unos lindo ojos jades.

La Uchiha golpeo su cabeza con sus manos, la Nara nunca cambiaría.

-¡Chicas ya nos dejaron en liberad! – mencionó Taro mientras corría hacia los salones con una bola de chicos.

-¡Allá voy! – gritó Kuki corriendo junto con Taro.

-¿¡Vamos Hoshi!? – le preguntó Taro.

-Creo que me quedaré otro rato más – susurro, levantó su cabeza, evitando que sus amigos no la escucharan.

-Como quieras – dijo Taro, mientras la Nara encogía sus hombros al mirarlo.

Miró a su alrededor, la mayoría de los alumnos se había marchado, esto de mirar como dos equipos persiguen una pequeña y redonda pelota, no era muy complicente que digamos.

Examina la cancha, esta fijarse en una persona en especifico, con la camiseta totalmente pegada a su abdomen, gotas de sudor resbalando por su cien, se veía ¿Sexy?

No separaba su mirada de aquel chico, miles de cosas pasaron por su mente en ese momento. Lastima que aquel joven tan guapo tenía que ser Ryu Hyuga.

Desvió su mirada hacia el cielo, se encontraba un poco nublado, tal vez llovería dentro de un rato.

Se levantó de las gradas, caminando sobre una, solo para divertirse, movía un pie después del otro, así sucesivamente, hasta llegar a la salida de la cancha.

Se dirigió hacia los casilleros, al encontrar el suyo, pudo observar en un pequeño trozo de papel, que dentro de quince minutos tendría su siguiente clase, tomó su libro de biología y se dispuso a cerrar su casillero.

Antes de hacerlo alguien se le adelanto.

-¿Y? ¿Qué te pareció? – El chico "Sexy" se encontraba frente a ella, recargando su brazo derecho sobre su casillero.

-Ganaron ¿No te basta con eso? Todavía vienes a molestarme – Se dispuso a retirarse.

-Parece que la niña amaneció de mala gana hoy – le dijo sin voltear a verla.

-En una cosa te equivocas y en otra simplemente no – le dijo dando media vuelta, al igual que el.

-Ho ¿Enserio? Y ¿En que me equivoco? – le pregunto irónicamente, acercándose un poco más a ella.

Los nervios se le pusieron de punta, estaba cerca, muy cerca, demasiado para su gusto.

-Etto…-tartamudeo un poco, al ver la sonrisa arrogante con la que contaba el Hyuga, no quiso parecer intimidada y habló firme – ya no soy una niña –

-Yo creo lo contrario – le dijo aún más cerca, hablando con esa sexy voz, que la hacía estremecer aún más.

Acarició un mechón de su cabello oscuro, dejando totalmente su rostro despejado.

Se acercó lentamente hacia su rostro, quedando a unos pocos centímetros de sus labios, pudo ver que sus ojos jade se encontraban clavados en los suyos.

Su cuerpo no reaccionaba, estaba totalmente paralizada, sin poder quitar su vista de esos hermosos ojos chocolate. Cerró sus ojos, dudando por unos segundos lo que estaba apunto de hacer.

Sus alientos comenzaron a mezclarse, haciendo la situación cada vez más intensa, su cuerpo comenzó a temblar, no podía parar, no se permitía parar.

A unos segundos de que sus labios estuvieran unidos, la peli-negra, con una de sus rodillas lanzó un fuerte golpe hacia el estómago del Hyuga, haciendo que este cayera de inmediato al suelo, revolcándose del dolor.

-Ho cierto, en la cosa que no te habías equivocado – hizo una pequeña pausa, mirando al joven que hace unos segundos estaba apunto de besarle- Estoy de mal humor – colocó su mochila en uno de sus hombros y comenzó a caminar hacia el frente.

-"_Me las pagaras, Uchiha"_- seguía manteniendo su sonrisa arrogante.

—.—

-Bien chicos, dentro de un minuto sonará la campana de salida y antes de que se retiren, quería comunicarles que dentro de una semana será la presensación de la escuela en nuestro gimnasio y aparte vendrán más escuelas, pronto será la junta para observar e informar todos los detalles – terminó de hablar el profesor.

Como había mencionado el profesor sonó la campana.

Toda la escuela salió de sus clases, dirigiéndose hacia sus hogares, de lo contrario, Hoshi, se quedó unos minutos más terminando de leer un libro del cuál el día siguiente terndrían un examen. Al terminar de leerlo y entregarlo en la biblioteca, se dispuso a bajar por el acensor, se encontraba en el cuarto piso y bajar por las escaleras era algo complicado.

Antes de subir, al ver la ventana que se encontraba cerca, pudo notar que la formante ya había comenzado.

Al llegar el ascensor, lo Uchiha se dispuso a subir, pero al notar quién se encontraba dentro, lo más que quería era salir de ahí de inmediato.

-Creo que bajaré por las escaleras – dijo Hoshi dando media vuelta para retirarse.

-Creo que aquí te quedas – Aiori la tomó del brazo bruscamente, jalándola hacia adentro.

-¡¿Qué te pasa?! ¡Suéltame! – Movió su brazo rápidamente, pero era demasiado tarde, el ascensor ya se encontraba bajando - ¿Qué quieres? – le preguntó un poco más calmada.

-¡Quiero que dejes de perseguir a MI novio! - se encontraba totalmente exaltada, no creyó que podía hablar con ella como personas civilizadas, auque no lo fueran.

Hoshi se intimido un poco, esa chica si que se encontraba furiosa, sobre todo, _celosa._

-Quiero bajar de aquí – le dijo mordiendo sus dientes, tratando de no exaltarse.

Trató de mover a Aiori para presionar de nuevo el ascensor y de una vez por todas salir de ahí, pero esta la empujó bruscamente hacia un lado.

-¡De aquí no te bajas hasta que lo dejes! –

-¿Crees que Ryu-baka y YO tenemos algo que ver? – le preguntó irónicamente la peli-negra.

-No lo creo, ¡Estoy segura! ¡Y no quiero que te le vuelvas a acercar! – estaba apunto de sacarla de sus casillas.

-Tú no estas enamorada – Aiori la miraba confusa, en realidad, le agradaba estar junto a Ryu, era su novio, y a pesar de todo, lo quería -¡Estas obsesionada! ¡Loca! ¡Ya déjame salir!- No aguantaba más.

Hoshi se lanzó hacia el cuerpo de Aiori, al levantarse alcanzó a presionar el botón para que el ascensor bajara.

Las dos se levantaron mirándose fijamente, hasta que Aiori le lanzó una cachetada en la mejilla a la Uchiha, esta no reaccionó agresivamente, no podía creer que alguien fuera capaz de llegar a la violencia solo por un hombre.

El ascensor comenzó a abrirse, dejando a Hoshi de espaldas de esta, Aiori aprovechó la situación y la empujó hacia fuera.

- Estás advertida – la amenazó mientras se disponía a marcharse.

La Uchiha se encontraba empapada, justamente se había caído en un charco, su cabello y ropa se encontraban totalmente mojados.

-No sé como Ryu te aguanta, con razón acudió a mí – le dijo mientras se levantaba, esto no quedaría sí, claro que no.

Esta vez Aiori iba a explotar si alguien no la sostenía, ¿Cómo había sido capaz de decir eso?

-¡Estúpida me la vas a pagar! – se abalanzó bruscamente sobre Hoshi, Taro, inmediato que cayera sobre su amiga, se metió justamente en medio de las dos, sosteniendo a Aiori.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué me harás? – le preguntó haciéndola enfurecer aún más.

Entre las dos estaban apunto de tirar por completo al suelo a el Uzumaki.

Sintió como alguien cálidamente la tomaba de la cintura, apretando su cuerpo junto con el de el, una sensación de cosquilleos invadió su cuerpo.

-¡Hoshi! ¡Tranquila! –

Miró hacia atrás, topándose con una fría y sensual mirada del Hyuga, su mirada fue rápida y desapercibida, solo esperaba que nadie haya notado su sonrojo, si, la gran Hoshi Uchiha, se había sonrojado.

-Esta bien, estoy tranquila – le dijo, de inmediato la bajó, Hoshi se movió bruscamente, mostrando una mirada fría y distante hacia Ryu.

-¡Hoshi-chan! ¿Estás bien? – le preguntó Taro, quedando detrás de la pelinegra.

La Uchiha no contestó, solo rodeo al Hyuga, sin ponerla la más mínima atención.

-…………

No lo podía creer, había pasado una humillación, solo por _el,_ por acercarse a el. ¿Cómo pudo pensarlo? ¿Cómo pudo pensar que podrían tener algo más? Era una estúpida al creer que eso podría pasar, al soñar en un final feliz…

La lluvia empapaba su oscura cabellera, dejando que algunos mechones recorrieran su rostro, acercó su mano derecha hacia su cara, sobando la mejilla que recién había recibido un golpe, aún no lo podía creer, no, ¿¡Cómo se había atrevido a hacerle eso a ella!?

Dio una media vuelta rápidamente, todos se encontraban mirándola, algunos con intriga, otros con rencor, y solo uno con… ¿ternura?

Se encontraba apunto de estallar en llanto, Taro la tomo del hombro, llevándola lejos de ahí, donde pudiera desahogarse.

-…

-… ¿Hoshi?....- Kuki la miraba preocupada, mientras se acercaba tranquilamente hacia ella.

-¡Estoy bien! ¡No es para tanto! –

-No, solo te queríamos decir que tú padre ya lleva un buen rato esperándote allá afuera – le dijo Taro mientras señalaba una camioneta.

Kuki y Hoshi tuvieron un par de miradas amenazadoras hacia Taro, y si, si las miradas mataran, Taro ya hubiera muerto hace rato.

Caminó hacia la salida de la escuela, pero no hasta darle un buen golpe a Taro, después entró en la camioneta toda empapada.

-¿Por qué estás así? – le pregunto el Uchiha mientras encendía la camioneta.

-mph –

-contesta –

-¿Quieres que te pregunte cómo te fue con Yuki? –

-mph –

Sasuke dirigió su mano derecha hacia los asientos traseros, trayendo consigo una toalla pequeña.

-Vamos, sécate – le dijo, mientras ponía la toalla en le cabeza de Hoshi y comenzaba a moverla de un lado a otro.

Esta simplemente le dedico una sonrisa, la que fue correspondida.

_Fin del capítulo_

_

* * *

_

_¡Hola!_

_Aquí les dejo el 7mo capi,espero que les aya gustado._

_HANNIA:Gracias por tu review n.n,pensaré eso de ponerle otra pareja Sakura, sería muy justu, y también,me encantaria imaginarlos a los dos con celos (muajaja)Sakuharuno3:Gracias por tu review,que bueno que te aya gustado,luego me pasare por tus fic´s n.n.Megumi No Sabaku: Que bueno que te gusto n.n,gracias por tu review.07sakurita-chan:Gracias por tu review,Yumi desaparecere,pero sera lento y doloroso XD,ya en el proximo capi va a salir el SasuSaku ^^._

_**Gracias por sus reviews,espero que me sigan dejando y opinando sobre mi fic n.n.**_

_**Sayonara¡¡¡**_


	8. Fase uno

**Fase uno.**

**_Naruto no me pertenece, si no a Kishimoto-sama._  
**

* * *

No sabía por que justo ahora estaba sintiendo eso, ahora después de cinco años, sentía como su pecho se hundía, sintiendo sensaciones y sentimientos que nunca había tenido, rencor, dudas, amor.

Movió un poco su cabeza, quedando justo en frente del reloj.

_4:__38 am_

No había dormido en toda la noche, solo en pensar en _el_, en sus besos – como ansiaba probar uno después de tanto tiempo – en sus hermosos orbes azabaches que la observaban al despertar – algunas veces aún lo imaginaba mirándola – su piel nívea y cálida – daría todo por que esas menos la volvieran a tocar – Todo, absolutamente todo extrañaba de _el._

Pero, ¿Por qué ahora?, ahora que se encontraba tan bien siendo madre soltera, siendo una de las mejores doctoras de la ciudad.

Lo olvidaba, el ya tenía _pareja_, y no es que le tuviera algún tipo de rencor hacia ella, pero, ¿Tenía que fijarse justo en _él_? Sabía que su ex era…solo un tipo más del montón, un tipo guapo, con el cuerpo de un dios, talentoso, exitoso, pero, al fin solo uno más.

Parpadeo varias veces, tratando de sacarse esos pensamientos, no podía pensar en el como hombre, _no debía, _el solo era el padre de su hija, eso y solamente eso, el padre de su hija, con el que compartió diez años de casados, diez años de felicidad y amor, diez años en los que se juraba a si misma que era la mujer más feliz del mundo, diez años en los que creyó amarle para siempre.

Se levantó de la cama, no tenía ganas ni paciencia para seguir pensando en _el, _se dirigió hacia el baño junto a su recamara.

Tomó un poco de agua en sus manos, llevándola hacia su rostro, refrescando un poco el ambiente en el que se encontraba. Al estar apunto de salir, se miró en el espejo – este era de cuerpo completo – había cambiado un poco en estos últimos cinco años, su cabello había crecido hasta arriba de la cintura, algunas pequeñas arrugas, estaba envejeciendo, eso la sabía muy bien, pero desde que _el _salio de su vida esta se derrumbo completamente, aún podía recordar ese día…

**--.--**

_-Sakura, no podemos seguir con esto – Miraba con inquietud a la pelirrosa, sabía que lo tomaría mal, pero era __necesario, desde ya hacia unos meses atrás todo estaba mal, su relación como matrimonio ya no era la misma._

_Sakura bajo la cabeza, no lo quería aceptar, no lo podía aceptar._

_-Mañana iré a hablar con mi abogado-fueron las ultimas palabras que escucho antes de oír cerrar la puerta._

_Intentaba__ ser fuerte, no podía derrumbarse ahora, ahora no. Retrocedió unos cuantos pasos, hasta poder recargarse con lo que fuera, su cuerpo ya no podía mas, topo su cuerpo sobre la pared hasta llegar al suelo._

_Sus ojos se mantenían abiertos de par en par, viendo recorrer su vida junto a el, no lo podía creer, todo había acabado, no tenia nada, el se había ido, el era todo para ella._

_Lagrimas comenzaron a resbalar por sus mejillas, cayendo hasta el suelo, no podía parar, esa profunda tristeza inundaba su corazón, por un momento pensó que no podría seguir con esto._

_Limpio sus lagrimas con una de sus manos, recordando que tenia algo mucho mas importante que el, alguien que le necesitaba, su hija se encontraba arriba de todo esto, no podía dejar derrumbarse, ella la necesitaba como a nadie._

**--.--  
**

La nostalgia la invadió por completo, debía admitirlo, lo extrañaba como a nadie, pero, simplemente, todo era solo un recuerdo de lo que alguna vez fue su felicidad.

**--.--  
**

Ya había amanecido, se entero de esto cuando la alarma de su celular la despertó, como odiaba separarse de la cama tan temprano, pero era necesario, hoy seria la gran obra de la escuela de su hija, tenia que ir, no lo podía fallar, solo esperaba que Sasuke pensara lo mismo, todos los años pasados había faltado a cada festival de Hoshi, comprendía que era un hombre muy ocupado, pero ¡Era su hija!

Se levanto de la cama lo más rápido que pudo, tratando de no volver a caer en su vicio, se dirigió al baño dispuesta a tomar una ducha.

Bajo las escaleras, topándose a Hoshi saliendo de su recamara.

- Buenos días madre – saludo la pelinegra, mientras se adelantaba a bajar.

- Buenos días, ¿Cómo dormiste? – se limitó a seguir sus pasos.

- Bien –

- Enseguida preparo el desayuno – se dirigió hasta la cocina.

- Creo que ya es un poco tarde… - Mencionó mirando el reloj digital que se encontraba arriba de una de las mesitas de la sala.

_7:04 am_

- Por supuesto, creo que almorzaremos allá – Tomó su bolso de mano y se dirigió hacia la puerta junto a su pequeña.

Hacia un poco de aire helado, solo esperaba que no fuera demasiado, no tenía tiempo de regresar por uno de sus abrigos.

- ¿Qué ocurre? –

- Nada…solo que… ¿El no vendrá? ¿Verdad? – Se hacia tarde, y no llegaba, no le podía fallar, no a su hija.

- Tu padre… - No tenía idea de que contestarle, hasta ella misma sabía que no vendría. – Tal vez nos esté esperando en el colegio – Pero no perdía las esperanzas.

- Claro – Dijo sarcásticamente, en realidad, no sabía por que había preguntado eso, bien sabía la respuesta.

- Vamos, se hace tarde – la Uchiha subió al automóvil seguida por su madre, resignada.

Unos segundos antes de arrancar el auto, una voz la detuvo.

- Se hace tarde, suban – La primera vez que cumplía con una de sus promesas, tal vez aquella chica lo estaba haciendo cambiar un poco, _ella no_.

- ¡Papá! – Hoshi de inmediato bajo del auto y se dirigió hacia la camioneta de Sasuke.

- Me alegro que hayas venido – Se paró frente el, no lucia mal, para nada, llevaba consigo un elegante traje formal, en verdad, siempre llevaba consigo un traje formal.

- Se me hizo algo tarde – Caminaban ya hacia su camioneta, al llegar, le abrió la puerta del auto a Sakura, como todo un caballero, no pudo evitar observar el lindo vestido que llevaba, era de un color rojo pálido, no más debajo de las rodillas, pegado a su delgado cuerpo, un poco escotado para su gusto, mucho.

- Gracias – Dijo mientras subía a la camioneta.

De inmediato subió hacia el otro lado, al entrar, su delicada nariz pudo olfatear un olor intenso y refrescante, cerezos, como los odiaba, durante todo el tiempo que estuvo a su lado siempre olía a _eso_, algunas veces lamentaba haber sido el quién le comprara aquella olorosa fragancia.

--.--

_-__ Veamos, ¿Qué más hace falta?, leche, pan, arroz – No paraba de hablar, siempre era así cada vez que venían al supermercado, aparte de ser un perico parlante, a su querida esposa de encantaba venir de compras cada fin de semana._

_Tenía que encontrar algo para callarla, auque sea por un rato, algo que le gustara, ¡Lo tenia!, a Sakura le gustaba estar en el apartamento de cosméticos y accesorios, la llevaría cada semana a comprar alguna de esas boberías que les gustaba a las mujeres, era una buena idea._

_La llevó hasta allá, disimuladamente, tratando que ella se fijara en algún cosmético o algo parecido._

_- ¡Sasuke-kun! ¡Uaa mira este perfume! – Gracias a Kami._

_-mph, si quieres cómpralo – _

_-¡¿Enserio?! ¡Arigato! – Comenzó a mirar de un lado a otro, escogiendo uno y dejando otro, el ser la esposa de un millonario no le daba derecho a tomar lo que quisiera, ¿O si? – Creo que quiero este – dijo señalando una pequeña botellita de cristal._

_-¿"Fragancia: Cerezos"? – Por lo menos cada fin de semana la tendría unos momentos callada._

--.--

Y al parecer aún seguía utilizándola.

-¡Vamos papá! ¡Llegaremos tarde! _"No quiero perderme ver como el Hyuga de humilla" _– Su papel no tenía mucha fama, en realidad, ninguna, solo sería una pequeña mariposa de las cincuenta más.

Al llegar Hoshi se bajó rápidamente, dejando _solos _accidentalmente a sus padres.

-Creo que el salón principal esta por allá – Dijo la pelirrosa señalando hacia su derecha.

-Esta bien, vamos – escuchó la voz de Sasuke detrás de ella. Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo, solo esperaba que el no lo notara.

Caminaron, hasta llegar a la entrada, había demasiada gente, claro, era un festival general de la escuela, aún recordaba el último festival al que había asistido de su hija, cuando ella era todavía una pequeña, su pequeña, cuando tenía ¿Qué? ¿Cuatro años?

--.--

_-Te ves hermosa – miraba detalladamente a su pequeña, era una perfecta flor, una gran flor de color rosado, se veía muy linda, era su primer festival._

_-No mientas mamá, parezco hierva masticada – _

_-Claro que no, solo…esta un poco arrugado- comenzó a moverlo de un lado a otro, no quedaba bien, bueno, tal vez Hoshi tenía algo de razón._

_-¿Lista? – Preguntó Sasuke entrando por la puerta principal._

_-Llegas tarde – _

_-¡Papi! – La pelirrosa corrió hasta su padre, tomando la posición para que la tomara en brazos (con las manos abiertas y brincando)._

_-Se hace tarde –_

_-Tu madre tiene razón, mejor ve a alistarte – Bajo a Hoshi con delicadeza, ya abajo esta salió corriendo hacia el escenario._

_-Siento llegar tarde – La miro dulcemente, tratando de disculparse._

_Sakura suspiró, siempre hacía lo mismo, ya ni hacer corajes faltaba._

_El Uchiha se acercó lentamente hasta estar frente a Sakura, tomó su barbilla con delicadez y le dio un dulce beso en los labios._

_El beso no duró mucho, pero fue como un tipo de disculpas de parte de Sasuke, estaba apunto de comenzar la función, así que tuvieron que separarse._

_-Hoshi se ve hermosa – Mencionó Sasuke._

--.--

-¿Nos sentamos por acá? – La voz de Sasuke la despertó totalmente, lo miró, señalando un par de asientos en la segunda fila.

-S-si – Maldición, ¿Por qué estaba nerviosa?

-¿Estas bien? – Preguntó sentándose a su lado.

-_"¿Qué demonios le digo? No estoy bien, estoy" _Nerviosa-

-¿Nerviosa? - ¿¡No podía cerrar la boca?!

-S-si, es que el papel de Hoshi es muy importante y temo que se ponga nerviosa y después lo haga mal y cuando lleguemos a casa se sienta decepcionada y – No pudo continuar, sintió como un dedo indice rozaba sus labios.

-Estoy segura que lo hará bien- sonrió.

Sus mejillas tomaron un color rosado, el cual fue muy evidente.

Una de las maestras salió hacia al frente del escenario y comenzó a hablar.

-Buenos días, muchas gracias por venir, la obra se llevará a cabo con los alumnos de 2do y 3er grado, con el propósito de recibir a nuestros recién entrantes alumnos – Hizo una pequeña pausa, la gran cortina roja comenzó a abrirse - ¡Démosle un gran aplauso a los muchachos! –

Hoshi no salía hasta la mitad de la obra, así que no puso mucha atención, comenzó a observar el lugar y a las personas, era bastante amplio, muy limpio y apropiado para este tipo de cosas.

Los padres se veían calmados, para nada emocionados, solo una mujer que se encontraba parada casi subiéndose al escenario aplaudiendo y gritando.

-¡Usagi! ¡Ryu! ¡Esos son mis bebés!

De inmediato pudo detectar a los muchachos a los que se refería, el chico, suponía que su nombre era Ryu, solo trataba de esconderse entre los demás participantes, mientras la muchacha, Usagi, hacía lo mismo que su madre.

Esto le provocó un poco de gracia, alcanzó a dar una pequeña risita.

Cosa que claramente el peli-negro alcanzó a presenciar.

La miró, aún seguía siendo la misma de antes, la misma Sakura de la cual algún día estuvo enamorado, tal vez solo había cambiado un poco, _pero ese poco le comenzaba a agradar._

Por fin seguía la parte donde le tocaba actuar a Hoshi, el lugar comenzó a ponerse cada vez más oscuro, hasta que una pequeña luz anaranjada se reflejó al centro del escenario. Una musiquita comenzó a escucharse, como de primavera.

Al ver que nadie salía al escenario se volvió a escuchar.

Así sucesivamente unas tres veces más.

--.--

-¡Sales o te mato! ¡No pienso recibir un cinco en mi boleta! – Gritaba Kuki como loca, empujando cada vez más fuerte a Taro.

-¡Es vergonzoso! – Se quejó el Uzumaki.

-¡Vamos Taro! ¡Solo será un momento! – Hoshi comenzó a ayudar a su amiga.

-Tenemos que empezar ya o no alcanzaremos a hacer nuestra parte – El Hyuga se veía un poco impaciente.

-¡Tú te callas! – Lo amenazó la Uchiha.

Para la sorpresa de Ryu, esto no se lo esperaba, ¿Aún seguía enojada?

-Cállame cuando seas menos niñita

-¡Maldito Imbécil! – Hoshi se encontraba apunto de ir y golpear a Ryu, solo que fue detenida por el brazo de Kuki.

-Taro ya salió – dijo con un tono preocupante y al mismo tiempo nervioso.

-Nos vemos allá – Se despidió Hoshi amablemente de Ryu con una sonrisa mientras entraba al escenario.

-¿Qué demonios fue eso…?

-Tranquilo, así es ella – le sonrió la Nara, conocía muy bien a su amiga, no era de esperar menos.

_1 min después._

-¡Venga Ryu! ¡Sigues tú! – gritaba Shiruo Inuzuka dándole unos empujoncitos a su amigo.

-No quiero participar junto con _ella _– Susurró mientras acomodaba su disfraz.

-¿Ella? – Preguntó sin entender, había muchas "ella" en este mundo - ¡Ho! ¡Uchiha!, claro, bueno…ella, es una linda chica –

-Por supuesto que no

-¿Por qué estás tan seguro?

-Es fácil, es una _niña _egoísta, grosera, molesta, orgullosa, prejuiciosa, ¿Quieres que siga?

-No, suficiente, _"En verdad, amigo, creo que todo eso te esta gustando, demasiado" _– Pensaba con una sonrisa mientras miraba de reojo a Ryu.

--.--

-_"¿Una linda chica? ¡¿Qué le pasa a ese idiota?! ¿Linda chica? ¿Linda?"_-

-Ho mi linda mariposa, eres una hermosa y _linda _mariposa –

-…

-Ryu – Susurraba Taro, tratando de llamar la atención del Hyuga.

-Hey…Ryu – Kuki señalaba disimuladamente una y otra vez a Hoshi.

-_"¿Hoshi? ¿Linda?" _Claro que no es linda – Ese no era el guión.

-No tenías que decir eso – Le susurro Shiruo.

La obra estaba arruinada, Ryu la había arruinado, solo quedaba una cosa.

-¡Al hospital! ¡El árbol esta cucu! – Gritó entrando al escenario una joven de ojos perla.

Improvisar.

-_"¿Usagi? ¡Claro!" _¡Wa! ¡¿Cómo puedes decir eso príncipe árbol?! – continuó la actuación Taro.

-_"Con que improvisando, idiotas" _¡Claro! ¡La mariposita es genial! ¡No tanto como yo, la nube más suavecita! – Gritaba la Nara tratando de llamar la atención.

-¡¿A-al h-hospital?! – preguntó la Uchiha mientras sentía como Usagi y Kuki la levantaban para cargarla.

-No quiero ir al hospital – Dijo Ryu, al igual que Hoshi, lo llevaban Taro y Shiruo hacia la salida del escenario.

-Te lo mereces por haber arruinado la obra – Dijo entre dientes el Uzumaki.

-mph

-B-bueno creo que este fue la actuación de Ryu Hyuga, Hoshi Uchiha, Taro Uzumaki, Shiruo Inuzuka y Kuki Nara – Dijo la maestra, al terminar llegó la joven de ojos perla y le susurro algo al oído- Y…Usagi Hyuga.

-…

Hubo un minuto de silencio, las personas necesitaban tiempo para asimilar la alocada obra.

-clap,clap,clap

Hasta que los aplausos llegaron.

--.--

-Creo que van a comenzar a salir todos, ¿Nos acercamos? ¿Para tomar las fotografías? –Pregunto Sakura, viendo como todos los alumnos participantes comenzaban a salir para agradecer.

-Claro, yo las tomo

Se acercaron al escenario, no tanto como para ser aplastados por las mamás maniáticas.

Había mucho ruido y gente, así que era un poco difícil hablar.

-Sakura, creo que la cámara no tiene recargables – Tenía un poco estiradas las manos, suficiente para alcanzar a tomar fotos bien.

-¡Claro! Deja se los pongo – Dijo mientras tomaba una estatura un poco más baja y entraba entre los brazos de Sasuke.

-_"¿S-sakura? ¿Qué estas ha-aciendo?" _–

-Creo que ya esta – Dijo la pelirrosa orgullosa de su trabajo, dando media vuelta, quedando frente a Sasuke.

Se quedo paralizada, estaban cerca, mucho, no sabía que hacer, solo sabía que le gustaba, lo agradaba estar cerca de el.

-Debemos tomar las fotos – Sasuke rompió el incomodo silencio.

-C-claro – Dijo mientras se separaba un poco y volvía a su lugar- _"¿Qué demonios te pasa Sakura? Es solo Sasuke, no entiendo porque te pones nerviosa, eres una idiota"_

-_"Al parecer Sakura se sintió un poco incomoda, hace mucho que no la veía así de nerviosa y pálida" _

--.--

-Apestas

-Créeme que no necesitas recordarme

-¿Cómo se te olvido tú diálogo?

-Por estar con babosadas

-Si se puede saber – Dijo la pelirrosa un poco enojada - ¡¿Qué babosadas?!

-Por pensar en _ti_ - Contesto como si nada el Hyuga.

-"_Por… ¿pensar en…?" _¿Mi? – Estaba confundida, ¿Cómo Ryu pensaba en…ella?

-¡N-no me malinterpretes! – Dijo Ryu un poco exaltado, sus mejillas tomaron un color rosado – Shiruo me estuvo diciendo puras idioteces de ti

-¿Shiruo? ¡Maldito! ¿¡Qué te dijo?! – Pregunto la Uchiha acercándose demasiado a Ryu.

-H-he…que tu…era-as… ¿linda? – ¿¡Por qué demonios tartamudeaba?!

-Y… ¿Es cierto? – Lo miraba tentadoramente, sintiendo la respiración de Ryu un poco agitada.

-¡Claro que no! ¿Qué no te has mirado a un espejo? – No podía dejar que sus instintos lo engañaran, no esta vez.

-Entonces… ¿Soy fea? – Su miraba cambio totalmente, ahora era de ternura.

-mph, no tengo porque contestarte – Dijo mirando hacia otro lugar.

Sintió por unos momentos la mirada de Hoshi sobre el, después solo escuchó cerrar la puerta fuertemente.

-¿Qué hiciste Ryu? – Se pregunto a si mismo, recargándose resignado en una de las paredes.

--.--

-Felicidades Hoshi, lo hicieron bien – La felicitó Sasuke, dándole la mano.

-_¿Un apretón de manos?_

-Gracias, padre

-Estuvo muy lindo, hija- Esta vez no solo fue un apretón de manos lo que recibió, si no un fuerte abrazo departe de su madre.

-_¿Un abrazo? ¡Fantástico!_

-¡Arigato mamá!

* * *

_¡Hola!_

_Bueno aquí Hoshi de regreso n.n_

_Aquí les dejo un poco de SasuSaku, espero que les haya gustado, en realidad lamento la tardanza u.u._

_¡Gracias por sus reviews!_

**_Megumi No Sabaku: _**_Que bueno que te gusto, muchas gracias por tu review, en verdad, ni yo me la había imaginado n.n, pero pués, todo puede ocurrir en este fic jajaja **HANNIA: **Muchas gracias por tu review, ok, porfa, creo que no se como, que bien que te gusto el capi n.n **Arantxa Swan: **¡Que bien que te gusto! Bueno lo de Yumi (creeme que a mi tampoco me cae muy bien) pero hay que darle una oportunidad, después vemos que pasa, !Gracias por tu review! trato de poner más humor, y romance n.n **Mokomo uchiha: **Muchas gracias por leerlo, espero que te guste este capi, muchas gracias por tu review, (y diles a esos niños que ya no te molesten ¬¬ jaja)_

_**¡Gracias por sus review´s!**_

_**¿Unos pocos más no hacen daño?  
**_


	9. Pequeño paso

**Plan: SxS**

**Capirulo 9 ¿?**

Un fuerte portón retumbo toda la casa, al parecer Hoshi no había estado muy de acuerdo con su actuación.

Había sido una linda obra de teatro, algo confusa, Sakura claramente pudo notar que algunos de los personajes habían olvidado sus diálogos, pero, para suerte de ellos, esa improvisación había sido muy buena.

Miró a Sasuke, aún seguía ahí, frente a la puerta sin mover un solo dedo, sin decir ni una sola palabra durante todo el camino regreso a casa.

-¿Puedo pasar?

-¡Claro!

Había olvidado invitarlo a pasar, por un momento le pareció extraño que no entrara, lo olvidaba, él ya no vivía ahí.

-…

Silencio, ahora se encontraban sentados en uno de los sillones de la sala de estar, cada uno en una extremidad, sin hacer nada, apenas y se escuchaban los suspiros de los dos.

-… ¿Quieres comer algo?...

Sakura se levantó de inmediato dirigiéndose hacia la cocina.

-Por ahora no

-¿Algo de tomar?

-mph, no

-Claro

Sintió como su mirada la comía viva, solo se limitó a desviar la vista.

-¿No tienes algo que hacer?...

Preguntó, con su voz un poco quebrada, hacia lo posible por no tartamudear.

-No

¡¿Por qué siempre tenía algo que hacer y ahora no?!

Volvió a sentir como Sasuke la miraba, ¿ya se había dado cuenta que trataba de ignorarlo?

-¿Por qué me evades?

Preguntó con su voz varonil y fría, esto hizo que un escalofrío cruzara la espalda de Sakura.

Definitivamente, se había dado cuenta.

-¿D-disculpa?...

-Desde que salimos de la escuela no has hablado

¡¿Qué demonios le iba a decir?!

Estaba completamente segura que no lo iba a decir en todo lo que estuvo pensando, mucho menos demostrárselo, pero, entonces, ¿Cuál sería su excusa?

-Etto…No, no, es que…yo…

Una sonrisa arrogante apareció en su rostro, hace mucho que no la había visto así de nerviosa al hablar con él, siempre hablaba segura de si misma y de lo que iba a decir, pero ahora no, y eso le encantaba.

-¡Debo de ir a hablar con Hoshi! Si, es que ella esta… ¡Deprimida!

Cualquier excusa estaba bien con tal de salir de ahí.

Comenzó a subir las escaleras, sin mirar hacia al frente, solo dándole más y más excusas a Sasuke. Sin darse cuenta intento pasar al cuarto con la puerta cerrada.

Gran error.

-¡Auch!

De inmediato cayó al suelo, robándose cuidadosamente su nariz.

-¡Sakura!

Subió hasta llegar y ayudar a levantarse a la pelirrosa.

-Estoy bien, solo iré por un poco de hielo

Trataba de bajar las escaleras mientras sostenía con una de sus manos su nariz.

-Te ayudo

Sintió como uno de los brazos de Sasuke tomaba uno de los suyos, mientras el otro la sostenía de la cintura, pro curando que no se fuera a caer.

Sintió como en sus mejillas aparecía cierto calor, hace mucho que no se sonrojaba ante cualquier acto del pelinegro, entonces, ¿Por qué ahora?

Entraron a la cocina, Sasuke trajo una pequeña bolsita de hielo del congelador, colocándosela a Sakura sobre su nariz.

-Esta un poco hinchado

Dijo observando como su nariz se encontraba completamente roja y a un nivel más alto de lo normal.

-Con el hielo se quita, por favor Sasuke, no es nada, soy doctora y créeme que no me voy morir por esto

Lo último dijo señalando a su nariz.

-Esta bien, pero hay algo en lo que no estoy seguro…

Se acercó tranquilamente hacia la pelirrosa, empujándola con delicadez hacia una de las barras de la cocina, pegándose a ella cada vez más.

-E-tto…yo…

Su respiración comenzó a mezclarse, Sakura no movía un solo músculo, y el Uchiha se acercaba cada vez más hacia su rostro.

-¿¡No?! ¿¡Enserio?! ¡Voy para allá!

Los gritos y saltos de Hoshi interrumpieron esa "gran" escena.

Sakura empujo un poco a Sasuke para poder salir del acorralamiento. Se miraron durante un momento, en ese instante el Uchiha pudo notar cierta pena y confusión de parte de la Haruno, ¿Había echo bien?

Bueno, eso no importaba, por ahora, solo faltaba ver la reacción de la pelirrosada, ¿cierto?

-¡Mamá! ¡Voy a casa de Taro! ¡Regreso más tarde!

Comenzaron a escucharse pasos bajando las escaleras, Sakura se dio la media vuelta y se dirigió a la sala, dejando completamente atónico al Uchiha.

-¡Yo te llevó!

Caminó de inmediato tomando su bolso y… ¿los hielos?

Al estar apunto de salir, reflexionó un poco, ¿Quería ese beso? ¿Por qué estaba tan nerviosa? ¿Por qué sentía las mismas cosquillas que hace años? ¿Qué ocurría con ella?

-Etto…Sasuke_-kun_

La miró confuso y arrogantemente, tal vez por fin lo admitiría.

—Bueno…es que…yo… ¿podrías cerrar la puerta cuando te vayas?

Bueno, podría esperar.


	10. Lágrimas y Felicidad

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, sino a Kishimoto-sama**

**_PLAN: SxS_**

Cápítulo 10: Lágrimas y Felicidad

* * *

Caminaba tranquilamente sobre las calles de la ciudad, aún no tenía un rumbo fijo, francamente, ahora mismo no tenía la más mínima idea en donde se encontraba, sólo podía observar a su alrededor grandes e inmensos árboles.

No sabía exactamente cuanto tiempo había estado caminando, ni siquiera donde demonios había dejado su camioneta, supuso al ver a su alrededor que se encontraba en un parque, ahora solo faltaba ver donde se encontraba ese parque.

Miro al cielo, tratando de relajarse un poco, había varias nubes completamente negras alrededor, lo que indicaba claramente que pronto llovería, maldición, lo que le faltaba.

En realidad, el hecho de que estuviera apunto de llover no le hacia retroceder, en este momento no le importaba en lo más mínimo mojarse, suspiro, tratando de entender lo que había pasado hace unos minutos.

Aún no lo podía creer, era totalmente ilógico lo que acababa de pasarle, ¿Acaso Sasuke le había coqueteado? O aún más grava ¿Había intentado besarle? Y lo peor, ella estaba dispuesta a que la besara.

Definitivamente esto no estaba para nada bien, Sasuke era su ex marido, no podía tener absolutamente nada que ver con él, no debía. Aún después de todo eso, no lograba entender el porqué había intentado seducirle.

El ya tenía una nueva pareja, y ella aceptaba eso, aceptaba que Yumi era una gran mujer y que tenía todo le derecho de estar con el Uchiha sí como ella lo tuve hace unos años, la aceptaba como su novia, y sobre todo, hacia hasta lo imposible para que se familiarizada con Hoshi, creía que si ella sería la futura esposa de Sasuke tendría que pasar más timpo con su hija, ya que de alguna manera, sería otra madre para Hoshi.

Hoshi, su única hija, su razón para vivir, la única razón por la cual seguía viendo a Sasuke, de cierta manera se sentía agradecida con su hija, pero no solo era suya, también era de Sasuke, y no podía hacer absolutamente nada para que la dejara de ver, suficiente tenía que el Uchiha no le haya peleado la custodia de la niña.

Seguía caminando, recordando la estúpida sonrisa arrogante de Sasuke, le había dado el gusto de sonrojarse y ponerse muy nerviosa ante su acto, de decirle—Con acciones—que el tenía el control.

Sintió como pequeñas, pero gruesas gotas de agua comenzaban a caer por su rostro, mojando claramente sus ropas. En cierta manera no le molesto en lo absoluto el estar en medio de una llovizna, aún más, le daba cierto aire de frescura y tranquilidad en todo su cuerpo.

Siguió caminando, sin importarle absolutamente nada, solo quería olvidarlo, olvidar el hecho que acababa de ocurrir, olvidar los hermosos y cálidos sentimientos que habían sido desatados ante el acto de Sasuke, simplemente, olvidarlo a él por completo.

Sus orbes que frecuentemente se encontraban iluminadas y alegres, ahora se encontraban en un tono opaco, totalmente perdidas en sus propios pensamientos que la torturaban cada segundo que pasaba.

Unos minutos después sintió como sus pasos comenzaban a pesar mucho más de lo normal, mientras un escalofrío recorría todas y cada uno de sus partículas en todo su cuerpo, el frío comenzaba a paralizarla por completo.

Sus ojos poco a poco comenzaban a pesarle, se le dificultaba seguir despierta y no caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

El cansancio del caminar le gano, cayendo bruscamente hacia el suelo, sus piernas quedaron cada una a un lado suyo, mientras su grande y holgada falda cubrían parte de ellas, quitó con agilidad los tacones que llevaba puestos, dejando sus pies completamente desnudos.

Su cuerpo dolía debido a la gran brusquedad en la que había caído por completo, sus rodillas y hombros temblaban debido al frío que el suelo le proporcionaba a su cuerpo.

Pero ese temblar se hizo mucho más fuerte y notable cuando la Haruno no pudo controlar esa gran tristeza y dolor que la comían por dentro e inconscientemente lágrimas cristalinas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos jade.

Cubrió con sus dos manos su rostro, estaba completamente avergonzada, avergonzada por, después de estos años, aún seguía llorando por él, el causante de tanto dolor en su corazón, Uchiha Sasuke.

Le dolía, y mucho.

Le dolía saber que, auque fuera en lo más profundo de su corazón, lo seguía mando como nunca, seguía ansiando por que algún día llegaría por la puerta de su casa y le pediera que lo perdonara, que ella, y sólo ella, era el amor de su vida.

Por un momento paro de llorar, ella no debía llorar, no podía llorar, ni siquiera por el, no podía volver a amarle, a dar todo por él, no ahora.

Trato de secar su rostro –caso que fue imposible ya que se encontraba exageradamente espapado por la lluvia—mientras un aire de supeoridad se concentraba en ella.

Se paro, despuesta a volver a su camioneta y dirigirse a casa para aclarar todas las cosas con Sasuke, si es que aún se encontraba ahí, aclarar que ella no tenía absolutamente nada que ver con él, no podía.

No podía.

Esto no significaba que ella no quisiera.

Al contrario, ella quería recuperarlo.

En verdad, ella tenía grandes problemas lo que el amor se refería. Se había casado con el hombre que había jurado amar toda la vida, y al final todo terminó. Era una mujer soltera, con una hija, y los mejores años de su vida se estaban yendo así.

Se sentó en al primera banca que encontró libre, de nuevo el dolor la consumía y sin pensarlo empezó a llorar.

Lloro por haber perdido al hombre que tanto había amado. Lloró por que no se podrá sentir completamente feliz sin el. Lloró por que no tenía absolutamente a nadie que la quisiera. Cuanto deseaba volver a estar en la secundaria, aquellos días en lo que ella daba todo por Sasuke, y cuando Naruto y Lee nunca le faltaron. Cuando ella lo hubiera sacrificado todo por tener a Sasuke a su lado.

Y como si fuera mágico, una persona de tez clara, ojos negros profundos, y dueño de un hermoso cabello azabache, apareció frente a ella, deteniendo las grandes gotas que caían en su rostro.

Parecía una señal del destino.

—Sa…

Dijo pero fue cortada por él.

—Te ves hermosa bajo la lluvia

Ella se sonrojo de inmediato. No estaba acostumbrada a que el la alagara. El le sonrió y le tendió la meno, la cuál Sakura acepto alegremente.

—Acompañame por un café

Le pidió mientras comenzaban a caminar.

—No conozco mucho de esto, pero supongo que es lo que tengo que hacer

Sakura sonrió.

—Gracias Sai

(...)

—Hoshi, presiento que esto saldrá mal

Dijo Taro mientras sostenía la sombrilla que cubría a los tres chicos de la lluvia.

—¡Este tipo arruinará todo! ¡Mi mamá le sonrió! Debí haber ido con ella…

Se reprochaba la pelinegra, tratando de logarar mirar un poco más hacia donde se encontraba su madre, cosa que no logro exitosamente debido a los grandes arbustos en lo que se encontraban escondidos.

—Mira Hoshi

Comenzó a hablar Kuki, mientras sacudía sus ropas mojadas.

—Si no me largo mi madre me asesinará por mojarme, así de fácil

Sin algúna palabra o algún tipo de geste, Taro movió el paraguas un poco más inclinado hacia Kuki, cubriendola por completo, dejando que el agua cayera por más de la mitad del cuerpo de la Uchiha.

—Maldito Taro

Susurro, desviando un poco su vista hacia el Uzumaki. Mirandolo aterradoramente, cosa que Taro noto fácilmente y trató de esconderse tras Kuki.

—Será mejor irnos, esto se pone más feo

Propuso Hoshi, viendo como las nubes negras se acumulaban cada vez más, dispuesta a irse, pero Taro la detuvo con una de sus manos.

—Mira Hoshi, el Hyuga

Por un momento giró su cabeza un poco, logrando contemplar que lo que Taro decía era cierto. Se encontraba ahí junto con toda su familia. Al parecer había venido a hacer ejercicio. Supuso debido a que los cuatro portaban ropas deportivas ya empapadas por la lluvia.

—¡Ho! ¡Maldición Neji! ¡Hoy era el día familiar!

Se escuchaba a la madre del Hyuga, Ten Ten se llamaba sin mal no recordaba, se quejaba del etado del día y como les había arruinado el día. Mientras Ryu los seguía por detrás, tratando de ignarar a su escandalosa madre.

El aluido solo hizo un gesto de malestar, sin decir una solo palabra.

La pelinegra sintió como una de sus manos se estaba mojando, ¿Pero cómo? Si el paraguas los estaba cubriendo por completo. Miro su mano, claramente no se trataba de agua, era mucho más espeso y …

—¡Baba! ¡Que esco Kuki! ¡Deja de babear!

Subió su tono de voz al sorprenderse que tenía la baba de su amiga en la mano, mientras esta aún seguía con un pequeño hilo de saliva resbalando por su barbilla.

—De tal palo tal estilla

Menciono la Nara, mientras pequeños corazones comenzaban a salir de sus orbes, mirando a Ryu, para después mirar a su padre.

Quienes se encontraban con las camisetas completamente pegadas al cuepro debido a la lluvia.

—¡Kuki!

Un pequeño resopló molesto de Taro alcanzó a salir de sus labios, de inmediato las dos chicas lo miraron, claramente este se sonrojo, volteandose hacia el lado contrario, llevandose junto con él el paraguas.

Kuki de inmediato siguió a Taro e hizo exectamente lo mismo que el,mientras le preguntaba socarronamente el por que había reaccionado de esa forma, este solo la ignoraba e intentaba evitarla.

—¡Vamo Taro! ¡Dime! ¡Te prometo que no le diré a nadie!

—¡No fue nada!

—Bueno…si eso dices…¡Ya dime!

Escuchaba como sus amigos debatían el tema, sin ponerles mucha atención, su viste se desvió hacia el pelinegro que tenía en frente. Bueno, tal vez Kuki tenía razón, Ryu se veía mucho más apuesto de lo normal.

De un momento a otro sintió cierto calor en sus mejillas, maldición, ella no podía enamorarse de ese chico egoísta y creído, ese no era para su tipo de hombre, pero cierta intuición por dentro le decía que iba a empezar a serlo.

—¿Qué estas vi-

—¡Dime Taro!

Notó como Taro intentaba preguntarle algo, segundos después sintió como más del doble de peso que ella le caía encima, perdiendo de inmediato el equilibrio, pesando por arriba de los arbustos hasta llegar al suelo frío y mojado.

Kuki se había abalanzado sobre el Uzumaki, cayendo los dos—Uno arriba del otro—sobre la sonrojada y confundida Uchiha.

El ruido que se alcanzó a escuchar fue bastante fuerte, llamando por completo la atención de la familia Hyuga, que se encontraba solo a unos cuantos pasos de ellos.

—¡Baja! ¡Taro! ¡Créeme que pesas!

Grito la pelinegra, empujando con los hombros a Taro. Este de inmediato hizo caso a la petición de su amiga, moviendo un poco a la Nara para que bajara y después bajar él.

—¿Hoshi-chan?

De inmediato Ten Ten, junto con Usagi Hyuga se acercó y comenzaron a ayudarles a levantarse, mientras los miraban con cierto tono de preocupación e interrogación.

—¿Qué hacer aquí?

Esta vez la que pregunto fue la chica Hyuga, viendo como los tres jóvenes se encontraban totalmente mojados y enzoquetados debido a la gran caída.

—V-venimos al parque…a…¿jugar?

Tartamudeo un poco la Uchiha, tratando de encontrar algo creíble para decir que habían estado espiando a su madre todo el tiempo, eso si que sería un gran y grave error.

Fácilmente se notó su nerviosismo al contestar, ya que no paraba de mover las manos de un lado a otro, haciendo ademanes que solo ella sabía que santo dios significaban, estaban totalmente fuera de lo común.

—Ho,claro ¿Lloviendo?

Preguntó irónico Ryu, mientras miraba con cierto tono molesto a Hoshi, esta solo bajo la mirada, unos segundos después de contemplar la situación y recordar todo lo ocurrido con su madre y aquel tipo de cabellos negros.

—Tienes razón…ellos no…volverán

Comenzó a hablar cosas completamente deferentes al tema, sentida por lo que acababa de ocurrir con su madre y lo ya ocurrido con su padre, sabía perfectamente que los dos ya tenía una pareja, pero aún así, una tristeza fuera de lo normal la llenaba por dentro, no pudo evitar que sus lágrimas salieran de sus orbes oscuras.

Sus amigos al igual que la castaña intentaron acercársele, pero una voz varonil y fría los interrumpió.

—Ten Ten, esperaremos a Ryu en el auto

Habló Neji, toando la mano de su mujer, jalándola un poco hacia el, comenzando a caminar seguidos unos segundos después por su hija.

Taro y Kuki de inmediato comprendieron que tenían que dejarlos solos, así que juntos—Demasiado—comenzaron a retirarse hacia otra dirección.

Se acerco poco a poco a la Uchiha, se sentía egoísta y estúpido, el mayor de todo el mundo, ni siquiera se había detenido a pensar que lo que Hoshi había visto en ese parque estaba relacionado con la relación de sus padres, que por cierto no estaba nada bien. Simplemente egoísta.

Sólo por esta ocasión, sólo hoy, haría lo que sus sentimientos sintiesen, sin importar las consecuencias de sus actos después, esta vez no quería ser el mismo chico frío, egoísta y arrogante, estaba vez no quería pensar, sólo actuar.

Quedo frente a la chica, en un movimiento ágil y rápido tomo con una de sus manos la nuca de la joven, aferrándola a su pecho—Ya que era bastante más alto que ella—mientras tomaba su cintura con la mano que le quedaba libre, proporcionándole un cálido abrazo.

—Lo siento, no tenía idea

Por un momento sus ojos quedaron abiertos de par en par, no lo podía creer, el chico con el que se la había llevado peleando toda la secundaria que llevaba ahora le estaba pidiendo disculpas y la abrazaba.

Segundos después de reaccionar ante el acto del chico, correspondió el abrazo, levantando sus dos pequeños y delgados brazos para logara tomar el cuello del Hyuga, colocandose de puntitas, undiendo su cabezo en el pecho de él.

(...)

—jajaja

Miraba como su amiga reía como maniatica y rozaba las plamas de sus manos de arriba abajo al ver aquella ecsena tan conmovedora de su amiga y el chico Hyuga.

Minutos después Kuki voltió hacia él repentinamente, quedando a escasos centímetros de su rostro, acto que hizo sonrojar al Uzumaki aún más después de esuchar la pregunta que le hizo la Nara.

—Taro ¿Por qué la gente se enamora?

Sintió como su corazón se aceleraba a mil por hora, mientras pequeñas gotas de sudor caían por su cien, demonios, debía estar soñando, esto no podía estar pasando, su mejor amiga, el amor platónico de toda su vida, le estaba preguntando el por qué las personas se enamoran.

La quería, le gustaba, le encantaba, sólo que no estaba seguro del como reaccionaría ella si es que le mencionara sus sentimientos hacia ella, eso le aterraba.

Y ahora se encontraba ahí, frente a él, casi uniendo su rostro con el de él, pudiendo ver claramente todas y cada una de sus perfectas facciones, viendo como sus cabellos se encontraban absolutamente empapados resbalando por su hermosa y definido rostro, con esa gran sonrisa que lo había enamorado día a día.

—Para tener algo que amar en la vida

Esa frase alcanzó a salir de sus labios rápidamente antes de unirlos con los de su amiga, formando un dulce y añorado beso por parte del Uzumaki, en el cual la Nara correspondió alegremente.

(...)

Ya llevaban más de media hora en la cafetería, no habían cruzaba palabra alguna, solo le limitaban cada uno a beber sorbo a sorbo su café.

Como le agradecía mentalmente a Sai el haber llegado a apoyarla, gracias a él no fue e hizo la estupidez de irle a decir a Sasuke que volvieran y que ella haría hasta lo imposible para hacerle feliz a él, el haberse humillado.

Miro al hombre por un momento, era muy apuesto, demasiado, lo admitía, y de cierta forma se le parecía a Sasuke, era agradable y había sido su amigo desde hace años.

Tal vez había otra pequeña oportunidad para ella de ser feliz, solo tal vez, pero estaba completamente segura que no la dejaría ir.

—¿Sabes, Sakura? No me gusta verte llorando por él.

Inició la conversación el pelinegro, mientras daba un pequeño sorbo a su café. La pelirrosa sabía perfectamente de quién estaba hablando.

Sonrió, definitivamente de daría esa oportunidad que tanto anhelaba.

—A mi tampoco, Sai

* * *

_**¡Hola!**_

Lo se, lo sé, pueden aventarme tomates o lo que se les ocurra aventarme.

Lo lamento tanto por la demora, en realidad, no tendo ningún tipo de excusa, (solo que me falto la creación por bastante tiempo u.u)

Muchas gracias por sus RR, me animan mucho y algunos me inspiran en los capi del fic-por ejemplo hubo varias personitas que me decían que pusiera a alguien más como pareja de Sakura, y como ven, me encanto la idea-Así que sigan opinando =)

Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, lo trate de hacer un poco largo para recompenzar el tiempo ausente, lo siento, en verdad, mucho u.u

Dejen más RR porfa!

Cuidanse.


	11. Celos paternales

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, sino a Kishimoto-sama**

**_PLAN: SxS_**

Capitulo 11: Celos paternales

* * *

— ¿Sabes, Sakura? No me gusta que salgas con ese tipo

— ¿Sabes, Sasuke? Nunca pedí tu opinión

El pelinegro hizo una mueca de distinguido disgusto debido a la respuesta de la Haruno, mientras entraba a la casa, después de presenciar como un hombre de cabello negro al igual que sus ojos había acompañado a Sakura hasta la puerta de la casa, según ella para "asegurarse" de que todo estará bien dentro de esta.

Sakura se adentro más hacia la sala de estar, quedando cada vez más cerca de Sasuke, mientras guardaba en su bolso una pequeña tarjeta que le había dado Sai con los siguientes datos: _496542 Móvil, llámame cuando lo necesites, no dudes en hacerlo, siempre estaré para ti._

Bien, tal vez le había encantado pasar el tiempo con Sai, todo aquello había sido tan romántico, y estaba completamente segura que su teléfono celular marcaría ese número un par de veces, o tal vez más.

— ¿Qué tienes ahí?

Preguntó Sasuke un poco intrigado al ver el pedazo de papel que Sakura portaba en sus manos con una sonrisa en su rostro, mientras intentaba visualizar con la mirada la palabrería que se encontraba escrita ahí, cosa que fue imposible debido a que de inmediato el pelirrosa al escuchar la pregunta guardo apresurada la tarjeta.

— Nada que te importe

Dijo completamente seca, colgando su bolso en uno de sus hombros, aún seguía sentida por lo que acababa de ocurrir y por la inolvidable vergüenza que sufrió debido a él, a sus coqueteos, a sus falsas esperanzas.

Se alcanzó a escuchar un evidente gruñido molesto de parte del Uchiha, desviando su mirada hacia la puerta, ¿Acaso después de lo que paso hace unas cuantas horas tenía el valor de tratarlo de esa manera? Pues a creerlo o no, lo tenía.

— Hoshi no ha llegado, es tarde

Sakura miró su reloj de mano, 8:36 p.m., a pesar de estar completamente enojada y frustrada gracias a él, tenía toda la razón, había dejado a Hoshi hace un buen tiempo en casa de los Uzumaki, la cuál le había prometido llegar más tarde a las ocho de la noche, ya que vendría sola en uno de los camiones urbanos, petición por parte de la niña, según esta ya se encontraba lo suficientemente grande como para vagar por la ciudad completamente sola.

Miró hacia donde su ex marido lo hacía, esperando ver a su hija entrar, pero nada, todo seguía en silencio, un incómodo silencio debido a la preocupación de ambos padres, hasta que se alcanzó escuchar como la llave de la puerta comenzaba a abrirla.

Miraron atentos a la entrada principal, esperando ver aparecer a su pequeña de inmediato, pero ambos se llevaron una gran sorpresa, algo alegre por parte de Sakura, y una incomodidad y gran enojo por parte de Sasuke.

No venía sola.

Los ojos del Uchiha se abrieron un poco, mientras su ceño se fruncía, haciendo una clara mueca de desagrado ante la situación, mientras que en el rostro de Sakura se pudo reflejar una pequeña, pero visible sonrisa.

Sentía como su sangre ardía y los latidos de su corazón aumentaban considerablemente, estaba molesto, muy molesto, ¿Cómo demonios se le ocurría llegar con un muchacho a la casa? Este era un hogar respetable para todos, mucho más su familia, ¿Y aún así se atrevía a hacerlo esto? Maldición, eso lo volvía completamente loco.

Pero venga, ¿Qué era todo eso que estaba sintiendo? Se sentía y tenía exactamente los mismos pensamientos cuando veía como Sakura le hablaba a otros chicos en la preparatoria hace años, quizás, sólo tal vez, puede que sean…¿Celos?

Por supuesto que no, que idiotez, el nunca había tenido ese tipo de sensación en su vida, tendría que ser otra cosa, una cosa estúpida e incoherente como para que llegará a compararlo con los celos.

— Buenas tardes, señor, señora

El Hyuga hizo una pequeña reverencia al ver a los padres de su acompañante, mientras esta entraba a su casa, dando una pequeña indicación que Ryu también lo hiciera, este espero un momento, esperando algún tipo de respuesta de parte de las dos personas ya dentro, caso que se le facilitó al ver la sonrisa de la madre de la Uchiha.

Los dos jóvenes entraron a la casa, quedando frente a los padres de Hoshi. Sasuke aún seguía con la misma expresión que antes, ¿Cómo demonios había sido posible que _sus dos chicas _hayan llegado con alguien más? Y peor aún, los dos eran chicos.

La pelinegra miro a su padre con cierto tono molesto, haciendo una mueca de que intentará saludar a Ryu, señalándolo con los ojos, este sólo se limito a mirar a su hija, para después volver a ponerse en la misma posición, un poco más recto, haciéndose parecer aún más molesto ante la "inadecuada", según él, situación.

—Adelante, Ryu-kun, pasa por favor

Saludo amablemente Sakura, haciendo un ademán con ambas manos de que pasara hacia la sala principal, el Uchiha miró por unos pocos segundos hacia la Haruno, haciéndole entender que no la era para nada de su agrado lo que estaba apunto de hacer.

—No se preocupe, señora, muchas gracias por la invitación, pero me tengo que ir

Contestó el joven Hyuga, de nuevo se porto cortés y amable auque estuviera rechazando la invitación de la pelirrosada, pero aún así, eso sonaba tan lindo, claro, por parte de él.

Sasuke hizo una pequeña sonrisa arrogante, a lo que Sakura se molesto, pero aún así, no dejo de sonreír para el acompañante de su hija, luego se arreglaría con Sasuke.

—Claro, etto…gracias por todo Ryu

Alcanzó a salir un pequeño susurro de los labios de la pelinegra, mientras desviaba su rostro, le era tan difícil agradecerle al chico que siempre la molestaba, y aún más, sabía que tenía que agradecerle, le había sido de gran apoyo para desahogarse en estos momentos tan difíciles que cruzaban su vida por completo.

La oji-jade rió un poco, discretamente por supuesto, veía claramente como Hoshi dejaba de ser una niña, y auque siempre sería _su_ niña, para todo el mundo comenzaba a ser una adolescente, y tenía que aceptar todo lo que viene con esa palabra, en especial los cambios de humor tan repentinos.

—Cuidado, vuelve a pasar cuando quieras, ¿Vale?

De nuevo Sakura no dejaba de sonreírle al chico, quería darle una buena impresión al _novio_ de su hija, aún más si se trababa de la primera, ya que ella aún creía aquel dicho, _la primera impresión es la que cuenta._

Al contrario, el Uchiha volvió a su pose y a su rostro tan inexpresivo de antes, observando como Ryu hacia una pequeña reverencia y se despedía de la supuesta familia, sintiendo como sus latidos bajaban poco a poco, haciéndolo sentir mucho más tranquilo.

Todo quedo en un incomodo silencio, por lo menos por parte de los dos Uchiha, ya que Sakura aún seguía imaginándose en ¿Cómo Hoshi había encontrado un chico tan guapo y con tan buenos modales? Y que tiene unos ojos que ¡Waw¡ ¡Preciosos!

Su cara de pilla se hizo evidente por los dos acompañantes que se encontraban al lado suyo, haciéndolos que la miraran con cierto tono de confusión y al mismo tiempo un poco de risa por parte de Hoshi.

— ¿Quién era él?

Preguntó acusadoramente y fríamente el Uchiha, cortando el incomodo silencio y la guerra que comenzaba a iniciar dentro suyo, mientras miraba—esperando alguna respuesta—a Hoshi.

La ojinegra hizo una mueca de fastidió, frunciendo su ceño, dando media vuelta dispuesta a irse, comenzando a subir las escaleras tranquilamente, esperando que no le volviera a preguntar sobre Ryu, en realidad, le avergonzaba hablar de _esas cosas _con su padre.

—Te pregunte ¿Qué quién era ese chico?

Volvió a hablar Sasuke, con un tono un poco más elevado del anterior, dejando claro que esperaba una respuesta y que obviamente la obtendría por las buenas o por las malas.

—Un amigo de la secundaria

¿Amigo? ¿¡Había dicho "amigo"!? Bien, tal vez su inconsciente ya lo estaba tomando como un amigo, por qué el había echo lo que un amigo haría, pero en realidad, ¿Sólo era su amigo? Eso aún no lo sabía, solamente sentía como tenían cierto tipo de relación, pero no estaba segura si esa relación era sólo de amistad, o tal vez algo más.

— ¿Por qué vino a la casa?

Volvió a interrogar a su hija, maldición, esto lo estaba frustrando por completo, tenía que saber absolutamente todo sobre eso chico, todo, si es que tenía algún tipo de relación con su hija, debía saberlo, no sólo quería saberlo, _quería impedirlo._

La Uchiha volteó por un momento, quedando frente asu padre pero a unos cuantos metros de este, un poco molesta debido a la insistencia de él, ¿Qué no sólo la podía dejar en paz y olvidar que el Hyuga acababa de estar en su casa?

—Nos topamos y se ofreció a traerme a casa, eso es todo

Continuo con su camino hacia su habitación en el segundo piso, acelerando el paso al ver como Sasuke comenzaba a seguirla aún dando sus sermones sobre Ryu.

—No creo que eso sea todo, en la manera que te miro… ¡Hoshi!

Repentinamente llegó hasta el frente de la puerta de la habitación de su hija, sintiendo el portón en sus narices, comenzando a tocar la puerta desesperadamente.

—Abre la puerta, Hoshi, necesitamos hablar de esto

Volvió a hablar un poco más calmado y relajado al ver la expresión de burla por parte de Sakura que los observaba detenidamente desde abajo, riendo a escondidas entre sus manos, en verdad, nunca había visto a Sasuke tan celoso, y mucho menos por su hija, hasta incluso su tono de voz y su manera de ser tan inexpresiva había cambiado por completo.

— ¡Lárgate! ¡No necesito hablar sobre nada! _¡Mucho menos contigo!_

Esas palabras que salieron de la boca de su hija en cierta manera lo hirieron un poco, _mucho menos contigo_, ¿Acaso no le tenía la suficiente confianza como para decirle lo que ocurría? ¿No le había dado todo lo que necesitaba todos estos años? El era su padre, tenía absolutamente todo el derecho de saber que demonios se traía su hija con ese chico, todo.

Pronto ese remordimiento se convirtió en enojo y frustración, sintió como en su pecho se llenaba de una sensación que no lograba salir de él, tenía que salir de inmediato de ese lugar, o después se arrepentiría de lo que dijera o hiciera.

Bajó las escaleras rápidamente, tratando de no caerse en el intento, paso al lado de la pelirrosa, sin decir una palabra, sin siquiera mirarla, ella tampoco lo hizo debido a la rapidez en la que llego junto a ella, después de unos momentos antes de que Sasuke se fuera de la casa, reaccionó.

—Sasuke, espera, no creo que sea correcto que te vayas en ese…

Habló al ver el notable enojo por parte del Uchiha, a lo cual este ignoro por completo y terminó de salir de la casa, cerrando la puerta de un fuerte portón, evitando la conversación con Sakura.

—…estado

Terminó hablando completamente sola sin nadie que la escuchara, no lo agradaba que Hoshi y Sasuke pelearan, por que eso significaba que el no vendría en un buen tiempo a visitarlas, eso no le gustaba, en lo absoluto.

* * *

_**¡Hola!**_

Aqui mi subiendo un nuevo capitulo de este fic que me encanta escribir, espero que les haya gustado, a mi me gusto mucho al escribirlo, ya que, no solo demuestra que Sasuke se preocupa por su hija, si no que también por Sakura, bueno, espero que hayan notado eso =)

Muchas gracias por sus RR, me animan mucho,

_Notas:La edad de Hoshi es de trece años, ya que se encuentra en segundo de sacundaria, pero en el desarrollo de la historia cumplirá los catorce años._

**Más RR Porfavor =)**


	12. Demasiado tarde

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, sino a Kishimoto-sama**

**_PLAN: SxS_**

Capitulo 12: Demasiado tarde

* * *

Tomó bruscamente el pequeño vaso de vidrio que se encontraba sobre la barra, llevándolo con gran rapidez hacia sus definidos labios, logrando pasar ese líquido embriagador por su garganta, refrescándole la cabeza por completo.

No tenía la más mínima idea de cómo había llegado a esa cantina, no era muy amante de tomar, mucho menos fuera de su casa, pero después de lo sucedido con su hija, no tenía ganas de llegar a su apartamento y escuchar lo tantos mensajes que Yumi le dejaba en su teléfono.

Su cabeza comenzaba a doler y arder rápidamente, pero no le importaba, en lo absoluto, estaba molesto, y por lo menos con esto, todo lo sucedido quedaría olvidado por un par de horas, por lo menos hasta que amaneciera.

No sabía exactamente por qué justo ahora le comenzaba a preocupar lo que su familia pensará sobre el, mal, ya no era más parte de esa familia, si es que se le podía llamar así. Ya que, todo había acabado en el momento en que Sakura y el se habían separado aquel día.

—_Bien, Uchiha-san, favor de firmar aquí y aquí._

_Pidió amablemente el abogado que se encontraba al lado de Sasuke, señalando con la pluma dos rayas que se encontraban marcadas en unos papeles, el definitivo divorcio._

—_Haruno, ya no soy su…mujer_

_Corrigió en voz baja la pelirrosada, comenzando a firmar las hojas donde le habían dicho. Bien, escuchar esas palabras de los labios de la mujer con quién alguna vez fue el hombre más feliz del mundo—se podría decir—Era un poco duro, ver como le quitaban el apellido proveniente de él cuando formaron pareja, lo hacía sentir un poco extraño y dolido, en realidad, pensar que siempre quiso estar a su lado y ahora terminaron así._

_De inmediato supuso que a ella le dolió mucho más que a el, al ver su cambio de expresión, como bajo su rostro hacia al suelo, el pequeño susurro en que lo dijo, y sus orbes jades que ahora no contaban con ningún tipo de brillo como comúnmente lo hacían._

_Los dos ya habían firmado los papeles del divorcio, ya no eran más una pareja, ni un matrimonio, ahora sólo faltaba arreglar la custodia de Hoshi._

—_Quiero quedarme con Hoshi_

—_Estoy de acuerdo_

_Sakura lo miró un poco sorprendida, en verdad, esperaba algún tipo de pelea verbal antes de tener por completo la custodia de la niña, pero para nada fue así, al contrario, apenas y terminó de hablar cuando Sasuke le había mencionado que estaba bien._

—_Perfecto, entonces, Sasuke-san, usted hará llegar cierta cantidad de dinero cada mes para las necesidades de su hija, ¿De acuerdo?_

_Pregunto el abogado de Sasuke, de inmediato Sakura reaccionó, ella no necesitaba de ese dinero para mantener a su niña, tenía un buen trabajo, y ella podría hacerse cargo de todo tipo de cosas que necesitaba su hija._

—_¡No!…No necesito…__**su**__ dinero_

—_Totalmente_

_Dijo el Uchiha con una pequeña pero visible sonrisa, sabía perfectamente que Haruno se podría hacer cargo se Hoshi, pero, a pesar de todo, en cierta forma, no quería alejarse de su hija._

_El pelinegro se paró de su lugar, dirigiéndose hacia la salida de la oficina, a paso lento, mientras Sakura lo seguía con la vista aún un poco exaltada por lo anterior, la habían ignorado por completo, ahora todos pensarían que no era capaz de educar y mantener adecuadamente a su hija._

—_Tal vez tu no lo necesites, pero ella si._

Bien, tal vez no lo había dicho con las palabras más adecuadas que digamos, pero que más daba, todo eso ya había pasado, y nadie lo podría cambiar, ni siquiera él.

Sintió como por un momento perder la conciencia, bien, tal vez había bebido demasiado, apenas y podía mantenerse despierto, su cabeza comenzaba a doler fuertemente, tenía que salir de ahí antes de que sin querer siguiera tomando.

Tomó su móvil de uno de sus bolsillos, marcando a uno de los contactos, sabía perfectamente quién era, a pesar de estar completamente ebrio, necesitaba hablar con esa persona y arreglar unos cuantos cabos sueltos. Así como encontrara respuesta a sus preguntas.

(…)

_bip,bip,bip_

Ho, maldito celular, ¿A quién demonios se le ocurría llamar a estas horas de la madrugada? Miró su reloj al lado de la cama, _2:47 am_, bien, el que se encontraba marcando era un completo imbécil y demás por despertar a la gente en su hora de sueño profundo.

Tomó el móvil con un poco de desagrado, mientras trataba de parpadear y despertar por completo. Lo abrió, tratando de ver claramente de quién era el maldito número que la había despertado. Mientras sus pupilas de dilataban debido a la resplandeciente luz.

—**¿Sasuke…?**

Si, definitivamente era el celular de Sasuke, conocía muy bien el número y era él, ¿Pero cómo? ¿Por qué? El nunca la llamaba a menos que fuera una emergencia relacionada con Hoshi, y mucho menos a estas horas de la madrugada.

Un poco sorprendida y agitada respondió la llamada, colocando su celular al lado de uno de sus oídos, aún sin saber que responderle, quedando muda por completo, esperando que no fuera alguna mala noticia.

—B-bueno…¿Sasuke?

Alcanzó a hablar débilmente al no encontrar respuesta en el otro lado, tartamudeando un poco, pero no lo suficiente como para que se hiciera tan notorio su nerviosismo al hablar con el, y lo peor, él le había marcado a ella.

—…Sakura

Dio un pequeño saltó al escuchar como mencionó su nombre, a duras penas y lo escuchó con claridad, algo esteba mal.

—¿Sasuke? ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Está todo bien?

Aquellas reacciones fueron inevitables para ella, se dejo llevar por sus sentimientos, sólo de escuchar a Sasuke fuera de lo común, bien, tal vez cosas malas y horribles se le vinieron a la mente, pero si logró llamarla al celular eso significaba que él se encontraba bien, eso lo alegraba.

—Tranquila…estoy en…un bar.

Seguía hablando entre pausas y con una tranquilidad y serenidad que ni ella misma se la creía, si se encontraba en un bar significaba que estaba borracho, y a escuchar por la manera en la que hablaba tan diferente a la que comúnmente lo hacía, definitivamente esteba completamente ebrio.

—¿En cuál bar Sasuke?

Lo interrogó como si se tratará de un niño pequeño, tratando de sacarle el lugar donde se encontraba e ir a recogerlo de inmediato antes de que lo sacarán a patadas por ser tan tarde.

Se levantó de la cama, dirigiéndose hacia su guardaropa, sacando un par de prendas para cambiarse de inmediato, aún sin colgar el móvil, mientras Sasuke aún no contestaba su pregunta.

—Espera…tengo una pregunta… sin contestas la mía…yo contesto la tuya…

¡Maldición! A pesar de estar completamente borracho seguía siendo igual de inteligente, tenía que tener paciencia con este tipo de situaciones, es como si se tratará de un niño, no sabe lo que dice ni lo que hace.

—Claro Sasuke, ¿Cuál es la pregunta?

Volvió a preguntar mientras cepillaba rápidamente su cabello rosa, dándose pequeños jalones debido a la gran rapidez con lo que lo hacía.

—**¿Me amas…Sakura?**

Sus manos pararon de inmediato al escuchar aquella pregunta, aquellas palabras que le llegaron al corazón en cuestión de segundos, ¿Lo amaba? ¡Por kami! No estaba segura de eso, aún no lo olvidaba, de eso estaba completamente segura, pero, ¿Tanto como para seguirle amando?

Por un momento olvido que se encontraba ebrio a más no poder, así que comenzaba a decir cosas completamente incoherentes, como esto.

No importaba lo que le contestara, mañana el olvidaría absolutamente todo, así que ¿Qué más daba? Sería mejor que lo mantuviera a su control antes de que hiciera algo de lo que después se pudiera arrepentir. No tenía opción, sólo tenía que seguirle la corriente.

—**Si, Sasuke**

Lo dijo tranquila, sabiendo perfectamente que no importaba lo que le contestara.

No sintió ningún tipo de arrepentimiento al decirlo, tal vez_**…podría ser la verdad.**_

—Ahora contéstame tú, ¿En donde estás?

Aún no olvidaba de lo que se trataba el juego, el preguntaba, ella contestaba, ella preguntaba, él tenía que contestar ahora.

—Cerca de **nuestra** casa…

—Iré enseguida, no te muevas de ahí.

Ordenó antes de cerrar el móvil y tomar las llaves de su camioneta dispuesta a salir de la casa. Subió al auto, observando cuidadosamente cada esquina cerca de su casa, que ella supiera, no había ninguna cantina cerca de ahí.

Tardó unos cuantos minutos en encontrarla, se encontraba a unas cuantas cuadras de ahí, bajó rápidamente esperando que Sasuke no se hubiese ido hacia otro lugar antes de que ella llegara.

Entró al lugar, se encontraba bastante amplio, ¿Cómo demonios no se había dado cuenta que había un lugar tan grande de este tipo tan cerca de su hogar?

Buscó con agilidad y rapidez la figura del moreno, la encontró fácilmente, se encontraba sentado en la barra, aún con el celular en la mano. Camino hacia él, ya casi no había gente, sólo unas cuantas personas que habían tenido un mal rato el día de hoy que sólo querían olvidar lo sucedido.

—Anda, Sasuke, levanta

Pedía mientras tomaba de un brazo al Uchiha y lo colocaba detrás de su cuello, logrando levantarlo un poco, haciéndolo seguir sus pasos hacia la salida, pero no se fue antes de preguntar.

—¿Pagó?

Miró a uno de los meseros del bar, haciendo un movimiento con la cabeza dirigiéndose hacia Sasuke.

—Más de lo debido

Respondió con una sonrisa el mismo mesero,.

—Haya él, muy su dinero ¿no?

Le devolvió la sonrisa la pelirrosa, mientras se volvía a acomodar el brazo del Uchiha, sin dejar al mesero darle el dinero que le había sobrado a Sasuke.

Estaba apunto de salir, cuando el mismo muchacho le llamó de nuevo.

—Señorita, cuide a **su marido**, creo que tomó de más.

Le recomendó el mesero, ¿Acaso había dicho marido? Ho por Kami, ahora los estaban haciendo pareja, ¿Qué culpa tenía ella de que el maldito de su ex se haya emborrachado y después le haya llamado por celular a plena madrugada preguntándole que si lo amaba?

Ninguna.

No quiso seguir peleando con el muchacho debido a lo que había mencionado en lo cuál se encontraba completamente incorrecto.

—Claro…lo haré.

Salió del lugar junto a Sasuke, a duras penas batallando con más de la mitad del peso de este, debido a que no se podía mantener de pie por si sólo.

Subió a la camioneta, llegando rápidamente a su hogar, logrando bajar a Sasuke por si sola, no quería despertar a su hija y que viera en el horrible estado en que se encontraba su padre, ¿Qué ejemplo le daría? Sería mejor dejarlo dormir hasta mañana en su habitación mientras ella dormiría en la habitación de huéspedes.

El camino que recorrió hasta llegar a su recamara fue un poco pesado, pero por fin había llegado. Trató que Sasuke se manteniera un poco de pie mientras ella acomodaba las sábanas de la cama para que durmiera, cosa que resulto imposible, el Uchiha se dejo caer por completo sobre la cama de inmediato.

—Sasuke, es de este lado.

Tomó uno de sus brazos, tratando de moverlo—inútilmente—hacia el otro lado de la cama. Gran error. Con ese mismo brazo Sasuke jaló el cuerpo de Sakura hacia el de él, dando un rápido movimiento que dejo a la pelirrosada bajo su cuerpo, sin dejar caer todo su peso sobre el de ella.

La Haruno no mostró ningún tipo de resistencia, ya que sabía perfectamente que Sasuke estaba fuera de si y no sabía que era la que hacia, imaginaba que la había confundido con Yumi, debido a lo que estaba haciendo.

—Muévete Sasuke, tengo sueño, necesito dormir.

Decía mientras trataba de quitarse de encima el cuerpo del Uchiha, cosa que fue imposible, este no se movía para nada, al contrario, su mirada se hallaba fija en las orbes de Sakura.

—Dijiste…que me amabas.

Comenzó a hablar el Uchiha, haciendo memoria de lo que acababa de pasar, acercándose lentamente hacia el rostro de la Haruno, hasta quedar a escasos centímetros de unir sus labios con los suyos.

—Estabas borracho, sólo quería que te callar-

No alcanzó a terminar de hablar, Sasuke la había callado en un beso.

Los primeros segundos no reaccionó, ¿Por qué demonios la basaba? Ho si, estaba más ebrio que nada.

Reacciono y correspondió al beso, con la misma intensidad que el Uchiha, fue un beso añorado por ambos, en especial por Sakura, como había extrañado tocar esos labios, pero sabía perfectamente que esta era la última vez que haría algo así.

Se separó de inmediato de Sasuke, esto no estaba bien, el tenía novia, ella estaba iniciando con otra relación, no podían hacerle esto a Yumi y a Sai, ahora no. Tal vez si esto hubiera pasado tiempo atrás, habría alguna oportunidad, pero ahora, ya era demasiado tarde.

Aparte de todo lo ya mencionado, Sasuke no se encontraba en sus cinco sentidos, no podía hacerle esto, tal vez le reclamaría si es que llegará a recordar algo.

Se separó de su rostro la suficiente distancia como para que no fuera a pasar nada más. Tumbando al Uchiha al lado de ella, mientras se levantaba rápidamente antes de que intentara hacer algo más.

—**Perdóname Sasuke…es demasiado tarde para que haya un…nosotros.**

Salió de la habitación, claro que no antes de observar como el pelinegro dormía pacíficamente sobra su cama.

* * *

**¡Hi!**

¡Aquí me tienen!

Como ven sale mucho más SasuSaku que en todos los capítulos quehe llevado.

¿Les gusto? Espero que si, **las palabras que estan en negritas **son palabras importantes para el capítulo o para los personajes ¿Ok?

**¡ Muchas gracias por sus review´s!  
**


	13. Día perfecto I

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, sino a Kishimoto-sama**

**_PLAN: SxS_**

Capitulo 13: Día perfecto.

* * *

Removió un poco de su cabello que en estos momentos la estaban molestando. Ya habían amanecido, sí, pero aún no tenía las suficientes ganas de aceptarlo y salir de la cama de una vez por todas.

Con una de sus manos sacudió las sábanas de su cama, logando así, dejar paso para que pudiera salir de esta. Tomó aire y se apresuró a levantarse, aún a pesar de ser fin de semana y no tener absolutamente nada que hacer, se le hacía un desperdicio de tiempo seguir ahí durante horas, en lugar de hacer algo productivo, claro.

El día de ayer había sido algo largo, debía admitirlo, nunca se hubiese esperado ser acompañada a casa por el mismísimo Hyuuga Ryu, y sobre todo, lo que más la había extrañada, fueron los repentinos celos de su padre, algo raro para su gusto.

Lo que aun no le cabía en la cabeza, era cómo Sasuke había pensado que ella y el chico Hyuuga podían ser algo más que sólo amigos, eso no llegaría a pasar, ¿Cierto? Se sentía un poco confundida respecto a eso, tal vez la situación en la que se encontraba con Ryu le estaba comenzando a agradar…sólo tal vez.

Bruscamente estiró sus pijamas, mientras trataba de acomodar un poco sus rebeldes cabellos. Decidió que tomaría un baño más tarde, ahora sólo quería bajar a la cocina y buscar algo de comida.

Salió de su habitación, dando grandes zancadas hacia las escaleras. En el momento en que cruzó la puerta de la recamara de su madre algo la hizo retroceder, la puerta se encontraba abierta –algo muy extraño por parte de su madre ya que siempre había tenido cierto privacidad con respecto a su habitación—Cosa que la hizo retroceder de la misma manera, llevándose una gran sorpresa al notar quién se encontraba dentro.

Por un momento creyó que sólo era una alucinación de su mente, pero al pasar algunos segundos en la misma posición, deshizo por completo esa posibilidad; Uchiha Sasuke se encontraba recostado profundamente dormido en la cama de su madre. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron ante el pensamiento que tal vez su plan ya había dado frutos.

A pequeños y silenciosos pasos logró entrar a la habitación sin perturbar el sueño de su padre, por un momento pensó que Sakura se encontraría a un lado de este durmiendo plácidamente, pero no, sólo había un par de almohadas, mientras no encontraba ningún tipo de rastro de que alguien había dormido a un lado del peli-negro.

¿¡Qué demonios hacía Sasuke en su casa entonces!? No pudo evitar un pequeño grito debido a la sorpresa. Al notar como los parpados del portador de ese cabello azabache comenzaban a moverse, tapó de inmediato con sus manos sus labios, mientras rezaba que no despertara por completo.

Y al parecer Kami había escuchado sus plegarias, al parecer el Uchiha había regresado a sus sueños, cosa que alivio por completo a la peli-negra, haciendo que diera un pequeño suspiro.

Ágilmente trató de salir de la habitación sin ser descubierta o escuchada, más sin embargo, cuando se encontraba frente el umbral, una voz hizo que se detuviera en seco mientras un escalofrío recorría su espalda.

—Buenos días, Hoshi

Su voz había sonado lo más tranquila del mundo, como si fuese de lo más normal despertar en la cama de tu ex. Aparte de ser recibido en la mañana por tu hija adolescente.

No sabía que decirle, no sabía si tan siquiera voltear. Ya la había visto, así que, no podía irse del lugar como si nada hubiese pasado, tenía que afrontar las consecuencias de sus ridículos pensamientos al tratar de espiar.

—B-buenos…días

Trató de que las palabras salieran de su garganta, pero lo resultaba tan difícil, ¿Qué estaría pensando ahora? ¿La regañaría? ¿Acaso la acusaría con su madre? Cientos de preguntas acudían a su cabeza en estos momentos, a las cuales desearía tener una respuesta.

Aún no lograba reunir el valor para darle la cara a su padre, no lograba dar media vuelta y explicarle lo que estaba haciendo antes de despertarle, eso era lo correcto, lo que debería de hacer. Pero no lo hizo, bien, debía de admitirlo, era una cobarde.

Sus pies comenzaron a moverse completamente solos, mientras salía de la habitación lo más rápido que podía, dirigiéndose hacia la planta baja de la casa, a la cocina para especificar. De inmediato visualizó la cabellera chillona de su madre, tenía que saber que era lo que estaba pasando arriba.

—¿Por qué mi padre está en tu recamara? Es más… ¿Por qué está recostado en tú cama?

Preguntó lentamente, evitándose la vergüenza de tener que repetirle a su madre la estúpida pregunta que la tenía tan nerviosa. Claramente había hecho énfasis al decir que se encontraba en su cama, esperando alguna respuesta por parte de la pelirrosa.

Sakura hizo una cara de fastidio al momento de dejar un plato de desayuno completo en la pequeña mesita que se encontraba dentro de la cocina, tomando aire para poder explicarle todo a su hija, claro, aunque no era necesario entrar en detalles.

—Uh…cómo empezar…

Mencionaba la dueña de los ojos jade mientras colocaba su dedo índice en su barbilla, rodando los ojos. Claramente se notaba como Hoshi se moría de las ganas de que le diera una explicación, una buena explicación respecto a lo que acababa de presenciar.

Las manos de la Uchiha se levantaron un poco, mientras las extendía, ya exasperada al no obtener ninguna respuesta por parte de su madre. Esta al ver la frustración de su hija sonrió, si que le había causado una gran impresión volver a ver a Sasuke en esta casa.

—Bien, ayer por la noche Sasuke tuvo cierta recaída con el alcohol, así que me llamaron y pasé por él, y…lo traje a casa, supuse que ya era demasiado tarde como para despertar al portero de su apartamento.

Terminó de explicar la pelirrosa mientras tomaba de nuevo aire. Al ver la expresión que tenía la peli-negra, pareciera como si no acabara de comprender todo lo que le había dicho. De un momento a otro Sasuke ya se encontraba detrás de ellas, a punto de entrar a la cocina.

—Buenos días

Saludo mientras se acercaba a la pelirrosa y pasaba por alto a Hoshi, cualquiera que lo hubiese visto hacer eso diría que el siempre había vivido en esa casa y que tenía la familia más feliz del mundo.

—Buenos días

La Uchiha vio como su madre le devolvía al saludo al peli-negro, mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa algo… ¿Pícara? Al momento en que su padre sonreía arrogante ante la situación. ¡Por Kami! ¡Sus padres estaban coqueteando frente a ella!

Por un momento dejó de pesar. Eso era bueno. Eso era parte de su prometido. Sonrió. Tal vez sólo faltaba poco. No tenía idea de lo que hubiese pasado entre ellos la noche anterior, pero fuese lo que fuese, esperaba que se volviera a repetir.

Miró a su madre, aún mantenía su vista fija en los azabaches orbes del Uchiha, y viceversa. Cualquier adolescente normal que viera a sus padres haciendo esto ya hubiera corrido directo al baño a vomitar, pero ella no lo iba a hacer. Esto era lo que había estado esperando y no se lo perdería por nada.

—Les desayuno está preparado.

Anunció la Haruno mientras le echaba una vista a la pequeña mesa de tres lugares, que ahora se encontraba con tres platos bien completos, sólo esperando que alguien llegase y los comiese. Sakura se había preocupado de nuevo por Sasuke.

La sonrisa de Hoshi no pudo haber estado más grande. Al parecer hoy sería uno de los mejores días de su vida. De nuevo podrían tener un desayuno de fin de semana como la familia que eran antes. Cuanto había añorado este momento.

(…)

Ya llevaban un poco más de veinte minutos sobre la mesa, nadie había cruzado palabra, lo que no les fue un impedimento a Sakura y a Sasuke, ya que ambos lograron comunicarse con solo miradas.

El timbre de la puerta comenzó a sonar, aún así no había interrumpido en absoluto la gran –conversación—que estaban teniendo sus padres. De inmediato fue Hoshi quién se levantó de su lugar y se dirigió a abrir la puerta principal.

—Buenos días Hoshi-chan, ¿Lista para irnos?

Las siluetas de sus mejores amigos se reflejaron gracias a la luz del sol, mientras observaba como ambos ya se encontraban bien vestidos. Lo había olvidado. El carnaval. Había quedado de ir con Kuki y Taro a esa feria.

—Denme diez minutos.

Pidió la Uchiha mientras les hacia un ademán con las manos de que podían pasar a esperarla dentro de la casa. No se preocupó en lo más mínimo por lo que estaban teniendo sus padres, ya había durado mucho tiempo y ahora era el tiempo de Uchiha Hoshi.

Rápidamente salió del lugar disparada hacia la planta alta de la casa, no sin antes notar como la mano de Taro sujetaba cariñosamente la de Kuki. Perfecto, su día no podía ir mejor.

* * *

¡Hola!

En realidad, lamento la tardanza, mucho mucho mucho mucho mucho mucho mucho mucho

Mil gracias por todos sus reviews, y bueno, aquí les dejo mucho más de SasuSaku, espero que les haya gustadp =)


	14. Día perfecto II

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, sino a Kishimoto-sama**

**_PLAN: SxS_**

Capitulo 14: Día perfecto II.

* * *

Le gustaban los carnavales. Si, le agradaban. Esa dulzura al probar uno de los cientos de caramelos que vendían en el lugar, la hacía enviciarse en ellos. Así como esa sensación de adrenalina al subirse a alguno de los juegos mecánicos que adornaban el parque por completo. En definitiva, le encantaban los carnavales.

El día había estado de maravilla en el poco tiempo que llevaban dentro, el resplandeciente sol hacía que les viniera bien un frío y delicioso mantecado, mientras disfrutaban las cientos de actividades al aire libre.

Ahora se encontraban en uno de los muchos establecimientos de juegos y actividades, en las que si lograbas ganar, obtendrías un premio o algo por el estilo. Kuki estaba posada justo al lado de la Uchiha, mientras ambas esperaban impacientes a la retirada del Uzumaki de esos juegos.

Si, Taro llevaba por lo menos más de media hora intentando ganar en esa estúpida actividad. Todo mundo sabía perfectamente que más de la mitad de esos juegos eran falsos, ya que estaban construidos para solo algunos con suerte pudieran ganar algo.

Y aún así, Taro lo seguía intentando una y otra vez, a pesar de ver su desfavorable situación. Tal vez lo hacía para impresionar a la Nara, porque en realidad deseaba uno de esos amigos peludos de felpa, o simplemente para malgastar su abultado monedero.

Cualquiera de las tres razones posibles, absolutamente todas y cada una eran estúpidas. La número uno, su mejor amiga no podía estar más impresionada y enfermamente feliz de lo que ya era al lado de Taro. Número dos, el heredero de los Uzumaki tenía los suficientes amigos peludos dentro de su alcoba –Esto sí que la Uchiha lo sabía—Y por último, la número tres…bueno, esa era la más coherente de las tres.

-Casi…ya casi…

Susurraba una y otra vez el peli-azul, mientras sus orbes se mantenían fijas en quién sabe qué parte dentro del lugar. Esto estaba cansando a ambas chicas.

Segundos después Kuki dio media vuelta, ya exasperada ante la situación, dirigiéndose y posándose al lado del rubio. Por un momento al parecer Taro iba a respingar ante el acto de su ahora novia, pero la mirada de esta le hizo callar y limitarse a escuchar.

-Si logras ganar algo, ¿¡Nos podemos ir de una buena vez!

El rostro del Uzumaki palideció al mismo tiempo en que bajaba y subía, asintiendo ante la pregunta de la Nara. Por Kami, la mayoría de las veces Kuki podía ser algo… ¿Agresiva? Aún así, no por nada se había enamorada por completo de ella.

Sin la más mínima amabilidad y delicadez, la rubia le arrebató una de las bolas que había para tirar. Sin si quiera analizarlo o calcular, la lanzó hacia las botella que había que derribar. A sí mismo, en un par de parpadeos la chica había ganado el juego.

-¡Ganaste Kuki!

Los escandalosos gritos de Taro ya se habían mostrado por todo el lugar, dando a conocer a la triunfadora de su novia. Bien, debía de admitirlo, Kuki era mucho mejor jugador que él en este tipo de juegos. Está bien, está bien, tal vez en la mayoría.

-Señorita, su premio

Un señor de cabellos blancos se encontraba alzando un pequeño oso de felpa, para nada fuera de lo normal, sus cabellos artificiales oscuros hacían resaltar los grandes orbes azules, mientras su pequeña nariz estaba lo suficientemente sonrosada.

La Nara lo tomó sin darle mucha importancia, al mismo tiempo que comenzaba a caminar hacia donde se encontraba su amiga, recibiendo halagos sobre lo buena que era por parte de esta.

-P-pero…era mi dinero

Lloriqueaba el heredero de los Uzumaki, mientras veía marcharse a amigo peludo a lo lejos. Maldición. Su novia se había llevado aquel premio que tanto había añorado los últimos minutos.

-¡Venga Taro! ¡Es hora de disfrutar!

Alcanzó a oír como Hoshi lo llamaba, mientras movía su mano en dirección a Kuki, quién ya se encontraba bastante alejada de ellos.

-.—

-Bien… ¿Ahora, a dónde vamos?

Se preguntaba la Nara, observando cada uno de los juegos mecánicos así como los establecimientos de comida. Al final decidieron acudir a los lugares donde se encontraban los alimentos.

-…Kuki…

Comenzó a hablar el Uzumaki a la mitad de la comida. Mientras esperaba ansioso llamar la atención de la rubia. Pero para su mala suerte, esta siguió comiendo de lo más tranquila.

-…Oye…

De nuevo había vuelto a insistir. Pero esta vez había sido diferente, la Nara había barrido sus ojos hasta donde se encontraba sentado Taro, intrigada ante el insistente llamado de su novio.

-…Etto…sobre el premio…

Kuki paró de inmediato de comer, dándole un poco de importancia a las palabras del chico. Este de inmediato se tensó ante la sorprendente acción de la chica, no es que a la Nara de le dificultara dejar de comer ni nada por el estilo, solamente que restarle importancia a sus adorados y preciados alimentos para dársela a su novio…eso no era para ver todos los días.

Los orbes oscuros de su amiga se mostraban con cierta interrogación, bien, esto no iba bien, algo le decía que lo que estaba a punto de decir taro no era para nada coherente o algo por el estilo que valiera la pena escuchar. Y si es que su corazonada estaba en lo correcto, Kuki no se pondría para nada contenta.

-¿Saben qué, chicos? Creo que es mejor irnos a divertir…

Comentaba la de los ojos jade al ver la tensión que estaba tomando el momento. Tenían que salir de ahí y sacarle a el Uzumaki esos pensamientos estúpidos que estaba a punto de revelar.

Ambos chicos asintieron y siguieron hacia la salida a la Uchiha, claro, no sin antes pagar la cuenta.

-Y bien Taro, ¿Qué es lo que me querías decir sobre el premio?

Maldición. Al parecer Kuki también se había quedado intrigada ante el comentario del heredero de los Uzumaki, pero debía de ser un puño de puras palabrerías, nada importante como para escuchar, pensaba la peli-negra.

-…Creo que ese muñeco me pertenece

Lo dijo de golpe, señalando con seguridad el pequeño oso que aún la rubia seguía cargando dentro de su bolso. Kuki dirigió su vista primero hacia el peludo animalito, y luego le dedicó una mirada desafiante hacia su desafortunado novio. Él no debió haber dicho eso.

-Yo lo gané

Desafió la chica, al momento en que sacaba el juguete de su bolso, mostrándoselo a Taro primero, presumiendo de haberlo ganado, para después acercarlo hacia su pecho, intuyendo que le pertenecía a ella.

Las orbes del peli-azul se abrieron a más no poder, no podía creer que estuviese peleando con su novia por un tonto oso de felpa, esto sí que era estúpido, pero tenía que conseguirlo, debía de hacerlo…

-Sólo regrésamelo…lo necesito

Volvió a decir el Uzumaki, sólo que esta vez sonaba como un…¿Suplico? Si, estaba suplicando por que le regresaran ese maldito peluche.

La Nara se encontraba dispuesta a seguir discutiendo sobre saber a quién le pertenecía ese pequeño oso, pero una voz la interrumpió.

-¿Kuki-chan? ¡Ja, que coincidencia prima!

Un chico de su misma edad se les había acercado. De inmediato Kuki lo reconoció, pero por más familiar que fuera de ella la frustración y el coraje no se habían ido en lo absoluto.

-¿Sekai? ¿Qué coño haces aquí?

Preguntó la rubia de mala gana, mientras al chico se le bajaban los aires de felicidad por haber encontrado a la chica en un lugar tan inmenso como un carnaval en medio de la ciudad.

-Yo también te quiero Kuki-chan

Respondió el joven recuperando la postura que hace unos momentos había olvidado por completo. El chico contaba con cabellos castaños, extremadamente claros, casi rubios como los de la Nara, sus orbes eran muy claros, el azul cristalino adornaba la mayor parte de ellos, mientras que un brillo jade los hacía resplandecer.

Taro así como la Uchiha quedaron observando al muchacho durante unos cuantos minutos, mientras esta y la rubia comenzaban a hacerse plática.

Las orbes jade de la peli-negra se mantenían clavadas en el pariente de su mejor amiga, algo había que le llamaba la atención de ese chico, era como si ya lo hubiese conocido antes…

-¿Uchiha-san? ¿Uchiha-san también está aquí?

El castaño había movido un poco su cuerpo, haciendo de lado a Kuki, logrando observar a detalle a la Uchiha. Al momento en que la nombró, un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo por completo, su memoria tenía razón. Ya lo había visto antes.

-…H-hola Sekai-kun

Saludo dudosa Hoshi. Perfecto. A pesar de haber deseado que se vieran de nuevo, ahora no estaba del todo segura. Sí, era un chico extremadamente apuesto, muy bien educado, de una familia importante, y primo de su mejor amiga. Pero no ahora. No cuando por fin se habían dado a revelar sus sentimientos hacia el Hyuuga.

Maldición.

El oji-azul le dedicó una sonrisa bastante cálida. En ese momento la Nara se dirigió hacia Taro dando grandes zancadas, mientras los otros dos chicos miraban la escena estupefactos.

-Ahora sí, ¿¡Qué demonios crees que están diciendo!

El inoportuno y bipolar humor de la de los orbes oscuros hacía de nuevo su aparición. Siempre había sabido que Kuki tenía cambios de humor muy repentinos desde que la conoció, pero había pensado que solo era porque no había quien se los controlara, ahora sabía que se había equivocado.

-Creo que mejor nos vamos, Kuki, Taro, nos vamos más tarde

Comentó Hoshi sabiendo lo que ocurriría después, era preferible no meterse en asuntos que tuvieran que ver con sus dos mejores amigos de toda la vida. Sabía que no llegarían a mayores, pero aún así, ahora eran una pareja y tendrían que resolver los problemas como tal. Y ella sobraba ahí.

Tomó delicadamente de la mano al Sabaku´no, mientras tiraba de ella hacia un lugar más alejado, esperando no escuchar ni mucho menos interferir en la pequeña y tonta riña que estaban teniendo sus amigos.

-.—

Llevaban caminando unos cuantos minutos sobre todo el carnaval, si, sólo caminaban. Nadie había cruzado palabra, solamente Sekai había convencido en ir a tomar algo para pasar el rato, a lo que Hoshi no se pudo negar por mucho tiempo.

-Nee Sekai-kun, no sabía que Kuki fuese tu prima

Comenzó a hablar la peli-negra, al notar como la falta de conversación estaba haciendo un tanto tenso e incomodo el ambiente. El castaño de inmediato le sonrió, mientras colocaba su mano derecha sobre su nuca.

-Verás, la madre de Kuki es hermana de mi padre, ese es el lazo que nos une.

Su sonrisa no desaparecía de su rostro, al mismo tiempo que esta contagiaba a la Uchiha, tenía una hermosa sonrisa.

-Uh ¿Ino-san?

Preguntó intrigada Hoshi. Si mal no recordaba los padres de Kuki eran Nara Shikamaru y Nara Ino, la mejor amiga de su madre durante toda la vida.

-Creo que no te sabes la historia completa.

El de los ojos azules la miró con ternura. Kuki si que estaba mal como para no haberle contado a su mejor amiga sobre su verdadera familia. La chica se quedo completamente callada. Lista para escuchar un poco de la vida de su mejor amiga.

-La madre de Kuki, mi tía, su nombre es Sabaku´no Temari, su madre biológica, se podría decir.

Hoshi se mantenía callada, reservando sus pensamientos para ella misma. No podía creer que la rubia no le hubiese contado algo tan importante como lo de su familia.

-Shikamaru-san nunca se caso con Temari-san, más aún ambos decidieron criar a Kuki-chan, más sin embargo fue Shikamaru-san e Ino-san quienes le han criado la mayor parte de su vida

Sekai miraba al horizonte como si fuese lo más interesante del mundo, recordando la fotografía que observa hace tiempo del día en que conoció a su prima. Eran pequeños, ambos no pasaban del año, los dos sonriendo, mientras jugaban con algunos cubos de colores que según la madre de Kuki les había regalado su tío Kankuro-san

-Entonces…se podría decir que Kuki tiene dos madres, ¿No es así?

Volvió a comentar Hoshi, mientras veía como el Sabaku´no asentía alegremente ante su pregunta.

-¿Quién coño es este tipo, Hoshi?

Una voz bastante masculina resonaba detrás de ambos jóvenes. La Uchiha de inmediato detectó la voz y supo de quién se trataba. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda. Esto no podía estar pasando, no a ella, se suponía que hoy sería su día perfecto. Primero las mentiras de Kuki acerca de su pasado, y ¿Ahora esto?

Al parecer, su día no había sido tan perfecto.

-¿R-ryu?

* * *

¡Hola!

Bien, no tengo palabras. He estado muy ausente, lo se, y también lo siento mucho.

Trataré de subir más rápido los pocos capítulos que le quedan a este fic =)

Muchas gracias por sus review´s, y sobre todo, por que aún les sigue gustando, les aseguro que haré lo que sea posible para que el final les agrade.

Cómo ven aquí salio un poco más sobre la vida de Kuki, así como algunos de los sentimientos de Hoshi.

Cuidense. Gracias por todo. Nos vemos. Bye Bye n.n


End file.
